Entering Another Realm
by Densetsuno Youko
Summary: IYYYHxover. KagomeYouko! Kagome is angry that Inuyasha asked Kikyou for help. Somehow she creates rip in the portal, and is transported to the demon realm. There she meets Youko Kurama, and many other demons. How will she get back? Inuyasha is worried,
1. It's All Your Fault

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH and Inuyasha!   
  
This is written in place of Hard Earned Love, due to many difficulties. The main one being, my  
  
cousin, just warned me that I could be reported.   
  
***  
  
It's All Your Fault  
  
  
  
A fifteen year old girl slowly snuck toward an ancient well, and jumped in, carrying a  
  
pack two times as big as her. You must have thought that she would have fell to her doom, but  
  
your all wrong. A blue light enveloped her, and prevented her fall.   
  
"Inuyasha will be so happy!" whispered the girl to herself happily. "I decided to come  
  
back three days earlier!" Then she hoisted herself out of the well, and started walking through the  
  
forest.  
  
"Kagome!" called another older girl, but not by much.   
  
"Sango!" replied Kagome, as she ran over to her and gave her a sisterly hug. "Where's  
  
Inuyasha?"  
  
"He...um....you see...." stuttered Sango, trying to think up an excuse.   
  
"Is taking a bath." finished Miroku.  
  
"Yeah....right." added Sango quickly, as she turned away. Kagome looked at the two  
  
suspiciously.   
  
"You know what?" asked Kagome with a smile. "If I believed you two...."  
  
"Yes." asked Miroku.  
  
"Then I would be THE STUPIDEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!" Kagome screamed  
  
the last part. "When did Inuyasha start taking baths without me making him?" Sango elbowed  
  
Miroku, as he tried to come up with something else.  
  
"Sango made him......" started Miroku, but only to find Kagome was long gone. "Where  
  
did she go?"  
  
"To find Inuyasha, of course." added Shippo, a young fox demon.   
  
"WHAT?" screamed Sango. "Don't just stand there!" The three quickly ran after  
  
Kagome, but quickly halted at the scene. Kagome and Kikyou both had their arrows drawn, and  
  
pointed at each other. Inuyasha was in the middle, trying to stop the fight.  
  
"Please, just listen!" yelled Inuyasha, and both girls lowered their bows. "Kagome, I  
  
know your capable and all, but I thought it would be faster if you had some extra help."  
  
"Help?" asked Kagome. "Don't you mean replacement?"   
  
"Uh....." trailed Inuyasha, not sure what to say. Kagome mistook this as a yes, and quickly  
  
stomped away.  
  
"Inuyasha, sit! Sit, sit, sit, sit!" yelled Kagome. Then she proceeded to the well, and  
  
jumped in. During this time, Kagome's energy was flaring wildly, making her strength rivaling  
  
that of Midoriko. Unnoticed by Kagome, her power, and that of the well crashed together, and  
  
the force caused a rip in between the portal.  
  
Instead of traveling five hundred years into the future, where modern japan was located,  
  
she only traveled three hundred, where Japan was no where near. Kagome pulled herself up, only  
  
to find herself in an extremely dark forest. "Where am I?" she asked herself.  
  
She closed her eyes, and sniffed the fresh air. Kagome wondered where she could be,  
  
because she was positive this wasn't modern japan, or feudal japan. Being the curious one she  
  
was, she began wandering farther and farther into the forest.  
  
"Honestly, who does Inuyasha think he is?" Kagome asked herself angrily. "If Kikyou is  
  
going to be there, than I'm not! For all I know, she could kill me at night, wanting my soul!"  
  
"What is a human doing here?" asked a voice, but Kagome was to deep in thought to  
  
hear.   
  
"Looks tasty!" whispered another.   
  
"Will you shut up!" yelled Kagome angrily. "I'm trying to think here!" Now all that can  
  
be heard was the sound of birds chirping, and crickets..uh...whatever they do. A few minutes  
  
later, the voices realized something.  
  
"Hey, we took orders from a human!" yelled the first one outrageous.   
  
"She tricked us!" added the second. The first one was so angry, that he launched himself  
  
at Kagome wildly. Too bad, Kagome was really frustrated at this time, and was flailing her arms  
  
around in frustration. It went smack to the demon's head, and knocked him to dreamland.   
  
"It doesn't make sense!" yelled Kagome. "Where am I?"  
  
"You killed my brother!" screeched the second demon, as he too, went charging toward  
  
Kagome. "Wench! I'm going to kill you!"   
  
"Wench?" yelled Kagome, as she whirled around. "What's with you demons?" Kagome  
  
started glaring at the demon, and took angry steps forward, as the demon took steps back. "I have  
  
a name, and it isn't wench! Are all the demons the same!? Of course they are! Two-timing,  
  
insensitive, uncaring, emotionless, stupid, excuse for a jerk!"  
  
The demon finally came to its senses, and attacked. "And!" yelled Kagome, causing the  
  
demon to stop and cover its ears. "THEY ALWAYS TRY TO KILL ME ON SIGHT!" During  
  
the distraction, Kagome had readied her bow, and had launched a purifying arrow.   
  
"AH!" screamed the demon, but it was to late. He disintegrated at contact with the arrow.  
  
A pair of golden eyes watched all this with amusement. The demon with the golden eyes  
  
followed the girl, remembering to hide his aura.   
  
"Oh no!" cried the girl, as she immediately stopped. The demon that had been following  
  
her was surprised, thinking she had noticed him. "The math test is in a week! And I don't even  
  
have my math book with me!"  
  
  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
Can things get any worse than this? Why is my life so hard? I sighed, and immediately  
  
felt the presence of many demons. The next second, they all attacked. I was able to kill a few, but  
  
my energy was draining away.   
  
I was a goner! Where was Inuyasha when you need him? Oh yeah, he's with Kikyou. I  
  
fell to my knees, and felt my eyes drifting closed. The remaining demons charged at me, but I  
  
never felt anything. For a figure clad in white, had destroyed the remaining demons with a swipe.  
  
He turned around to face me, and all I saw before passing out was golden eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha." I muttered.   
  
~Author's POV~  
  
The golden-eyed demon walked over to Kagome, and lifted her into his arms. "She's light."  
  
he murmured, as he carried her to his lair. "She a strange one, and how did a human get here?"  
  
The demon had only saved her to satisfy his curiosity. Once that was done, he would kill  
  
her, or will he?  
  
***  
  
Please read and review! 


	2. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own them! So don't sue!  
  
***  
  
Awakening  
  
  
  
The golden-eyed demon leapt from branch to branch, carrying the exhausted Kagome. In  
  
no time, they had arrived back at the demon's lair. Once they entered his land, it was like a whole  
  
new world. The ground was filled with grass, and all sorts of deadly plants. There were guards  
  
everywhere, so he sped past them to avoid questions.  
  
In the middle of the really large 'garden' was what looked like a castle. The demon gently  
  
laid Kagome in one of the spare rooms, and closed the door. "Youko, where have you been?"  
  
asked a demon with long black hair.  
  
"Hunting." replied Youko, as the other demon grinned.  
  
"Really?" asked the demon, as he sniffed Youko. "So, what did you catch?"  
  
"Nothing." replied Youko casually.  
  
"Yes, that's why you carry the scent of a female. Though it doesn't smell like a demon.  
  
More like a human. Youko, you didn't!" cried the other demon alarmed. "Though, you are of  
  
age, and guess you couldn't help it."  
  
"Kuronue!" called Youko, cutting in, before it got out of hand. "You should know me."  
  
"I guess your right." replied Kuronue, as he grinned again. "So, mind explaining than?"  
  
"Fine, let's go talk in my chambers." stated Youko, as the two demons walked toward the  
  
master's chamber. After they were comfortably seated, Youko began.  
  
"I was going on a hunt, until I sensed a strange aura in the air. I raced to the place where  
  
the aura was strongest to see a young girl being stalked by two lesser demons." began Youko.  
  
"Don't tell me." interrupted Kuronue. "The girl was a human, and you rescued her."  
  
"Yes, and no." replied Youko, slightly annoyed because he was interrupted. "She is  
  
human, but she defeated the two demons by herself." At this, Kuronue looked surprised. "She  
  
was rambling on something about math test, when many demons attacked. She killed quite a bit,  
  
but her energy ran out, and collapsed."  
  
"So you saved her and brought her home." finished Kuronue, as Youko nodded.   
  
"I want to know how she got here, and how she has those powers. Something interesting  
  
to kill time." added Youko.  
  
"I agree." stated Kuronue. "I'm interested also. So what are you going to do after you find  
  
out all you can?"  
  
"Kill her." was Youko's immediate reply. Kuronue chuckled at that, and gave a knowing  
  
nod.  
  
"QUITE CALLING ME THAT!" came the screaming voice of Kagome. Youko and  
  
Kuronue quickly ran out, and watched the scene unfold.  
  
"Wench, you look tasty!" stated one of the Youko's guards, who must have found the  
  
sleeping girl.  
  
"Wench?" asked Kagome, seething with anger. "My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me! Learn  
  
it, and use it! I've had enough of it from Inuyasha already, so I don't need anymore from you!"  
  
"Bitch, shut up!" warned the demon, as he pinned Kagome down. Youko was about to  
  
call out for the guard to release her, when the guard was thrown away by a blue light.  
  
"It's not bitch either!" yelled Kagome, as her eyes blazed a bright blue. Youko smirked at  
  
the change of events.  
  
"Your not a human!" yelled the demon, as he scrambled up against the wall. Suddenly  
  
Kagome stopped, and her eyes turned back to her normal color.   
  
"Ah! A demon! Where am I?" yelled Kagome, as she backed away.  
  
"How strange." murmured Kuronue, and Youko silently agreed.  
  
"Darn you Inuyasha! This is all your fault!" yelled Kagome, as Youko stepped up.  
  
"Leave." and the demon quickly scrambled away. "Now, you're a human, right?"  
  
"Yes." replied Kagome, without looking up. When she did, she gasped. "Inuyasha? Wait  
  
no, that's not right."  
  
Before Youko had time to ask who Inuyasha was, or register anything. Kagome was on  
  
her tip toes, and touching his ears. Youko looked at the girl with a look that said are-you-crazy-  
  
don't-you-know-I'm-a-demon.  
  
"Wow, they're so cute." gasped Kagome, as she released them. Kuronue chuckled from  
  
behind, as Kagome turned to look.  
  
"You're the first one to do that to Youko." laughed Kuronue. "No one ever dared do that.  
  
Not even a demon."  
  
"Why not?" asked Kagome, as she smiled a bright smile.  
  
"He'll kill you." was Kuronue's reply. Kagome suddenly froze.  
  
"I won't kill you, at least not now." assured Youko, his voice filled with deadly calmness,  
  
as he gave a small smile at her reaction. He was puzzled when she remained quite.  
  
"Inuyasha." murmured Kagome. "He tried to kill me the first time we met too."  
  
"Is Inuyasha all you can think about?" asked Kuronue.   
  
"Where am I?" asked Kagome, ignoring Kuronue's question.  
  
"Makai. Demon realm." replied Youko emotionlessly, as Kagome suddenly screamed.  
  
"Why me!?" asked Kagome, as she closed her eyes. "I'm no where near Japan, am I?"  
  
"Japan?" asked Kuronue confused.  
  
"I thought so." replied Kagome. "And I thought traveling five hundred years into the past  
  
was bad. Now I know traveling to the demon realm, where we aren't even on earth, is even  
  
worse. Maybe I should start counting my blessings."  
  
~Youko's POV~  
  
What a strange girl, and what was she talking about? Guess I'll have to find out later. "Do  
  
humans always wear such indecent clothes?" asked Kuronue.  
  
"For your information." stated Kagome coldly. "This is a school uniform, and I have to  
  
wear it!"  
  
"Well, I suggest you change out of it. Or I can't promise you nothing will happen."  
  
chuckled Kuronue, as Kagome glared at him.   
  
"What do you expect me to change into?" demanded Kagome. I clapped my hands, and a  
  
maid appeared.   
  
"Change her into some more suitable clothes." I commanded, as the maid bowed and  
  
dragged Kagome away.  
  
"Let go. I can walk myself!" called Kagome.  
  
"This is going to be a long day." sighed Kuronue. "But fun as well. She is different." I  
  
nodded, and we walked toward the dinning room. A few minutes later, Kagome was dragged in  
  
by the maid. I was startled at her change of appearance.  
  
She was wearing a light blue kimono and in her hair was a blue moon clip. She smelled  
  
of sakura blossoms, and jasmine. "Not bad." commented Kuronue, as I remained silent. "Take a  
  
seat."  
  
I analyzed the girl with my intense gaze, until she glared at me. "You know who you  
  
remind me of?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Wait, let me guess." Kuronue said in a bored tone. "Inuyasha."  
  
"No." replied Kagome. "Sesshoumaru. Cold, emotionless, and has those deadly glares. And I  
  
assume your also ruthless, prideful, etc."  
  
"Who's this Sesshoumaru?" asked Kuronue. "Sounds like Youko alright." I glared at him, but  
  
didn't say anything.   
  
"He's a dog demon, and lord of the western lands. He exists in feudal japan, and enjoys  
  
trying to slice his brother in half." summarized Kagome with a thoughtful look.  
  
"Who's his brother?" asked Kuronue.  
  
"Inuyasha." replied Kagome, as her anger rose again. I just listened from the sidelines. Their  
  
has to be more to this.  
  
"Who's this Inuyasha?" asked Kuronue.  
  
"No one." replied Kagome sharply, and clenched her fists. The smell of blood drifted to  
  
my nose.   
  
"What's that strange, but powerful aura around you?" I demanded. Kagome looked startled at  
  
the question, and immediately backed away. Hm, I wonder what it is. Suddenly she started  
  
running. I smirked. A chase, my favorite.  
  
When I raced out, only to find her caught by my plant. I released her, and she fell from  
  
the high altitude she was at. She closed her eyes, but I caught her before she hit the ground. I felt  
  
something wet running from her eyes. What was this?   
  
"What are you doing?" I asked, coldly.  
  
"Don't you know when someone is crying?" demanded Kagome. Crying. Yes, I did that once,  
  
but it was so many centuries ago. "Why do these things always happen to me?" she cried out  
  
loud. Why am I not pushing her away? Because, I was interested.   
  
It's amazing that the human doesn't realize I can kill her right this second. Humans are  
  
weak. "I am not." murmured Kagome. Did she just read my mind? I looked down at the girl, only  
  
to find her asleep. So I had to carry her into her room for the second time today.  
  
Really, this isn't my job. Kuronue watched this from the shadow, and then disappeared  
  
into his room. I laid the girl down on her bed, only to find she had a death grip on me. What an  
  
annoying human.   
  
I wenched my hand from her, and swiftly walked out. This is really getting bothersome. As  
  
soon as I get all the information I want, this girl is going. Permanently.   
  
***  
  
Please read and review!   
  
I would like to thanks everyone for the great reviews! Sorry I can't do review responses! I am  
  
leaving for Lake Tahoe right this minute (mom, wait a sec!) , and won't be back until Tuesday  
  
night! But please tell me what you think! ^_^ 


	3. Unprotected

Disclaimer: I don't own them, though I really want Kurama!

Sorry for the late update!

* * *

**Unprotected**

Youko was gazing at the starless night, leaning against his favorite kind of tree. The death tree. "Yo! Kurama!" called Kuronue, pointing to the tree. "Do you mind?"

"No." replied Youko, as he closed his eyes.

"Hey! I need to talk to you!" yelled Kuronue, as he glared at the unmoving fox. "Youko Kurama!" ground out Kuronue.

"Then come, the tree won't harm you." stated Youko, keeping his eyes closed. But that was all Kuronue needed, as he stepped toward Youko, and sat next to him.

"What do you plan to do with the girl?" asked Kuronue, as Youko suddenly opened his eyes.

"This is the important thing you wanted to tell me? Kuronue, you must really be bored out of..." retorted Youko, but was cut off.

"I also wanted to inform you that Senstu, a bear demon, has some rare items." cut in Kuronue, as Youko smirked.

"That's more like it. We will leave in an hour." added Youko, as he closed his eyes again. Unnoticed by the proud fox was that he was soothed by the scent of the human he currently has a grudge against.

_Next Morning_

Kagome woke to find herself in a bed, and quickly froze, and thought back to what happened last night. "I'm surprised he didn't kill me yet." murmured Kagome to herself, as she smoothed the wrinkles out of her clothes.

Kagome quietly walked out of the room, only to find it deadly quiet. "This is a good sign, right?" Kagome asked herself. "Who am I kidding? Of course not." Kagome answered herself.

"Your absolutely right." stated a voice from behind her. Kagome whirled around to come face to face with a demon. Actually, he wasn't that bad looking. Sort of.

"What do you want?" demanded Kagome, trying to sound brave.

"I want you." replied the demon, as he took steps forward. Kagome took steps back. Really big steps.

"You'll get in trouble!" warned Kagome, trying to come up with something.

"No, I won't." replied the demon. "Youko Kurama is not here. He is out with Kuronue, and by the time they get back, your mine. They won't do anything to me, I am third in command. You should feel very lucky."

"Me? Lucky?" asked Kagome, as she rolled her eyes. "More like...I'm...grossed...out! Got that!"

"Feisty!" smirked the demon. "I like that."

"One..." counted Kagome.

"You can't stop me by counting."

"Two..."

"What are you doing?"

"Three, run for my life!" yelled Kagome so loudly the demon had to cover his ears.

Kagome took this as her chance, and sprinted away. "Inuyasha! If I ever get out of this, you will regret the day you were ever born! I don't know if this will work, but, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs, as she concentrated all her anger and energy into those words.

_Meanwhile_

"Hey, wench, make ramen!" yelled Inuyasha at Sango, as he sat by Kikyou, and grasped her hand in his.

"I'm not your servant!" retorted Sango. "Make your whore do it!"

"Kikyou is not a whore!" defended Inuyasha, as he held Kikyou to him. "Kagome is the one who betray..." Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam.

"For a change," started Sango. "I think it's Inuyasha who is dragging Kikyou to hell."

Shippo looked into the really, really deep crater that Inuyasha and Kikyou were in.

"They deserved it." muttered Shippo, as he quickly smiled. "But that means Kagome is back!"

"That's right!" exclaimed Sango, as she started to search for Kagome. They kept looking, but she was no where to be found.

"She's not here!" grunted Inuyasha, as he helped Kikyou out. "I can't smell her."

"Then who sat you?" demanded Shippo, brimming with tears.

"Quite crying!" yelled Inuyasha, as he smacked Shippo away. "And I don't know! Kikyou, are you alright?"

"Yes." replied Kikyou, as she took a seat.

"She's dead." muttered Miroku. "How can she feel any pain?"

"Watch your mouth, monk!" warned Inuyasha.

"Not even mated, and already so protective?" asked a cold voice, as Inuyasha quickly tensed and drew his sword.

"Sesshoumaru!" snarled Inuyasha.

"Little brother." snarled Sesshoumaru. "I am very disappointed in you, for your choice of companions. Not that I'm saying the human wench was any better, but a zombie?"

"Kikyou is not a zombie, and is ten times better than that b..." yelled Inuyasha. Bam.

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow, as he drew his sword.

"I don't have time for games. Today, I will kill you once and for all, so you can no longer disgrace the family name."

Inuyasha quickly leaped up, and cursed his bad luck. Bam. Sesshoumaru charged at Inuyasha, as he quickly dodged, but was scratched. "Think we should help?" asked Miroku, as Sango shook her head, and began walking away.

"No. Mr. Mighty can take care of it." stated Sango.

"But he's at a disadvantage! He keeps falling into a hole!" whined Miroku.

"No! Maybe fate wants him dead!" yelled Sango, as Miroku shook his head and ran back. Sango stood there for another few minutes before returning to help. Inuyasha wasn't in a very good condition.

_Makai_

Kagome collapsed to the ground from screaming and running at the same time. "Seems like I finally got you." murmured the demon, as he leaped onto Kagome.

"Get of!" yelled Kagome, as she struggled as hard as she could. It was futile. She had used all her energy on subduing Inuyasha from so far away, while the demon was strong. "This isn't over yet!" yelled Kagome, as a bright blue light blasted the demon far away.

"We got it." stated Kuronue, as the two demons raced back, and was at the entrance, when they heard. "This isn't over yet!"

Without a word, the two appeared at the scene. Youko blinked at the bright light, that was diminishing. He took a look at the surroundings, and was surprised, though he didn't show it. Everything remained unharmed, except his demon plants. Plus the demon who tried to rape Kagome.

"She never ceases to amaze me." murmured Kuronue, as he walked around to examine things. "Youko, she demolished your plants."

"You think?" scoffed Youko, as he walked toward Kagome, and glared at her. "What did you do?" Silence.

"Die, must die!" yelled Kagome, as she slowly got up, and walked toward the demon.

Youko turned his gaze to the demon, who was barely alive, as he scrambled back.

"Master Youko, please save me!" cried the demon, as Youko flicked his wrists, and two vines shot out, and pierced the demons heart. Kagome collapsed, after turning around to face Youko, with a questioning look.

"Kuronue, take her back to her room, I'm not doing it." stated Youko coldly, but only to find that Kuronue had long sneaked away. Youko glared at the sleeping Kagome, and picked her up for the third time.

Kuronue smirked from his window, as he watched Youko pick up Kagome. "This is fun, but..." trailed Kuronue, as he walked away.

As Youko was carrying Kagome back to her room, Kagome snuggled closer to Youko.

Youko tensed at the movement, and looked down at the human he was carrying. "Can't believe someone like you destroyed my plants."

"Told you, I wasn't weak." mumbled Kagome, as Youko gave a small smirk.

"We'll see." replied Youko, knowing full well Kagome couldn't hear him.

"Kuronue, where have you been?" Youko demanded, when he spotted his companion after returning Kagome to her room.

"Walking around." Kuronue replied casually. "You have her scent all over you. You reek of her."

"You know, if you had carried her back, then you would be the one with her scent all of you." retorted Youko, leaning against the hall.

"It just seemed more right for you to carry her back, and her scent isn't bad." replied Kuronue with a small smile, barely noticeable.

"Explain." stated Youko indifferently. "And her scent is not bad, it's h..."

"Don't you dare finish that!" yelled Kagome, looking really pale. "Demons are always so rude!"

"Didn't you just faint?" asked Kuronue, as his eyes twinkled. "Or was that all a show? Kurama, seems like..."

"Don't start." warned Kagome and Youko at the same time. But one angrily, while the other calmly.

"I have no interest in filthy humans." Youko added coldly.

"I am not filthy!" yelled Kagome, as she leaned against the wall for support. "I need to get home!"

"Home?" asked Kuronue.

"Duh." replied Kagome. "I have lots of tests to study for, and my mom must be worried sick. Plus, if I don't get back soon, my grandpa would probably say I have cancer or something. Then the next thing I know, everyone at school will think I'm a zombie. Then I'll be just like Kikyou, and I am not her!" rambled Kagome.

"Your not going anywhere." stated Youko firmly, as he began to walk away.

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" yelled Kagome, as she collapsed to her knee. "I'm going home whether you like it or not!" Kagome grasped her heart in pain from all the shouting.

"Let's see you try." echoed Youko's voice.

"Is this a challenge?" asked Kagome.

"In a way." replied Kuronue, as he returned to his room.

"Fine, but I have no intention of losing! I accept your challenge! I wanna see how your gonna keep me from going home!" yelled Kagome, gasping for breath.

* * *

Please read and review! 


	4. Missing

Disclaimer: I don't own them, so don't bother me!

* * *

**Missing**

_Kuronue's POV_

I chuckled from my bedroom window, as Youko blocked Kagome's path, just as she was about to step over the entrance. "Do you watch my every move?" yelled Kagome angrily, as she huffed.

Youko didn't say anything except. "I win." I was surprised to feel Kagome's anger rolling off her like a thunderstorm from where I stood.

"No you haven't!" argued Kagome. "I'm going to beat your arrogant ass!"

"I would like to see you try." answered Youko, as he grabbed Kagome by the wrist and pulled her away from the entrance. Yes, ever since that fateful day they declared a challenge on each other, this has been going on. I made another tally mark on the wall with my claws, making it Kagome's fiftieth attempt to escape in a week.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Youko doesn't seem interested in stealing since that challenge either, spending all his time keeping an eye on her. Those two are so intent on winning that they barely notice anyone else, me included. I'm beginning to feel left out. I'm probably already left out.

"You bastard! Let go of me!" came the scream of Kagome at the top of her lungs. I sighed again; I'm surprised Youko hasn't gone death yet. Quite the contrary actually, Youko has by some strange chance, grown immune to it. But I wasn't that lucky. Things are heating up in this castle; I better go seek protection in the forest. If you're in your right mind, you would too, since an all out war is about to begin.

_Kagome's POV_

"Let go of me!" I yelled again, but he only smirked and gripped on tighter. That's it! I sent a wave of purifying energy toward him, but he easily dodged. Even though I won't admit it out loud, but this constant battle between Youko and me has helped improve my powers greatly.

"Is that all you got?" asked Youko in his annoyingly clam voice. I quickly summoned a shield when Youko sent his razor sharp rose petals at me. I know full well that he isn't even using half of his power. That is why it angers me, why am I that weak?

I sent another ball of my energy at him, which he again dodged, so it hit an "innocent" lower class demon. Not that we cared, it was his fault for getting in the way! Wait, did I just think that? Man, he's really rubbing off on me.

"Good job, that's the twentieth lower class demon you killed this week." snickered

Youko, as I growled at him. Look at that, now I learned how to growl too. What is Mama going to think when I get back? That's if I get back...

Without knowing it, we had taken our fight into the near by forest. As Youko lashed out with his rose whip trying to hit me, he knocked down many trees. I was caught off guard when a yelp could be heard, and Youko's rose whip lashed me across the shoulder. He quickly changed it back to a rose, as a black figure leaped out.

"Can't you guys leave my out of the fight for once?" demanded Kuronue, as he stretched out his wings. His eyes widened, when he finally spotted my bleeding arm. "Are you okay?"

"What kinda question is that?" I demanded, as I smiled at him. I was going to get off the grassy ground, when I noticed that Youko was keeping me down. I glared into his cold, golden eyes, when I saw his eyes soften a bit. When I blinked and looked again, it was the cold, uncaring eyes again. Maybe I was seeing things.

"Take off your kimono." he ordered without emotion.

"No way!" I yelled as I tried to get up again, but was pulled down by Youko, causing me to land in his lap. I blushed furiously, as he held me tightly to him and pulled down my kimono where I was wounded.

Kuronue coughed and smiled, as I glared at him, and dared him to make any remarks.

"I'll just leave you two to your business, since I need some lunch." Kuronue excused himself, and was gone in a flash. I winced in pain, as Youko applied healing herbs to my wound and bandaged it.

"Pay more attention next time." warned Youko, as I kept my mouth shut this time. "Weak humans." The nerve of that guy, or demon! So arrogant and uncaring! "I'm surprised you're even alive, you being so weak."

I clenched my teeth and started grinding my teeth together, as I could feel my anger rise. "I KNOW I'M WEAK, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN EVERY TIME! I'M NOT KIKYOU, SO NO MATTER WHAT I DO, I WON'T HAVE HER POWER!" I burst out, and immediately remembered that Youko didn't know who Kikyou was.

"Woman, shut up, and I have no clue who this Kikyou you speak of is." replied Youko in a calm tone. I quickly stood up, and glared at him.

"My name is Kagome, KA-GO-ME! NOT WOMAN!" I yelled, as I ran deeper into the forest. Why does everyone treat me this way? I wasn't really thinking about what I was doing, all I knew was that I needed to get away. So, I ran as fast as I could and as far away as I could.

_Youko's POV_

I was taken by surprise with that last outburst. But when I looked again, Kagome was already gone. How annoying, she escaped! I took off, following her scent. What's going on? Kagome isn't that fast! I should have caught her by now. I was going to speed up, when a bunch of female demons blocked my path.

"Move." I growled, and they just giggled.

"Are you looking for something?" asked the one with blonde hair, as she walked up to me swinging her hips. "I'll help you." I was growing impatient, so I summoned my vine, and shot it straight through her heart.

"Help!" cried the remaining females, as they scrambled away. Useless bitch. The stench of the females is making me lose track of Kagome's scent. I was trying to sniff out her trail, when I heard a roar of thunder. Just my luck. The next second, a downpour had started. "Kagome, where are you!" I growled out. What if she got attacked? Why did she have to run away?

I searched everywhere, drenched in rainwater, but I barely noticed that. I was really surprised that I am even worried for her. I had never felt worry in my life before, and it feels weird feeling it now. It's a new experience for me, and once again, it was started by that single human female.

_Feudal Era_

"How's Inuyasha?" asked Miroku, as Kaeda stepped out of the hut.

"Not that good." replied Kaeda, "but Kikyou's with him right now. What happened anyway?"

"Sesshoumaru." replied Sango, who had stayed out of the whole fight.

"Sesshoumaru must have improved a lot." added Kaeda. "Before, Sesshoumaru couldn't even beat Inuyasha, but this time, Inuyasha's on the brink of death."

"That's because before, Inuyasha had Kagome and our help." replied Sango. "Kagome isn't here, and I'm not helping that bastard!"

"Plus Inuyasha kept falling into a hole, but Kagome isn't here to sit him." added Miroku with a thoughtful look. "Do you have any clue what's going on, Kaeda?"

"That is strange, but I don't know yet. I'll go look it up, and see what's wrong with Inuyasha. Keep an eye on Kikyou for me, will you. Make sure she doesn't drag Inuyasha to hell in his weakened state.

"I think he's better off in hell." retorted Sango. "If Kikyou doesn't drag him there, I'll smash him there!"

"Sango, Lady Kagome wouldn't want that." reasoned Miroku.

"How do you know?" asked Shippo. "Kagome was pretty mad!"

"But she cares for Inuyasha." argued Miroku.

"And Inuyasha cares for the dead pot." argued Sango, as Miroku sighed and raised his hand in defeat. Miroku took a seat next to Sango, and wrapped his arms around Sango's shoulder in a comforting manor. Sango was just enjoying his comfort, when Miroku's old habits kicked in.

He slowly slid his perverted hands down Sango's spine, when a loud bang could be heard. "Knew I couldn't trust you." muttered Sango, as she walked away with Shippo in her arms. "Do it again, and I'll send you where I'm going to send Inuyasha."

"Yes, Lady Sango." replied Miroku, as he fainted, with a deep, deep bruise on his head. "It was worth it." he muttered in his un-conscience state.

"When will he ever learn?" asked Shippo to no one in particular. "I wish Kagome was back. It's just not the same without her."

"I agree." added Sango, as she peeked into the hut where Inuyasha and Kikyou were.

Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around the dead clay, while she was snuggling into his chest. "I think he's all healed."

"Yea." agreed Shippo.

"So we will continue with shard hunting tomorrow." finished Sango, as she turned and left.

"Maybe Kagome will be back tomorrow." sighed Shippo, as he yawned. "I'm getting sleepy, and I miss when Kagome sings me a song."

* * *

Please read and review! 


	5. Wounded

Disclaimer: I don't own!   
  
It's my birthday! So here's another chapter! Plus, I updated two other stories as well. They're  
  
Priestess of Byakko and Looks Are Often Deceiving.   
  
***  
  
Wounded  
  
  
  
Kagome had finally stopped running, and was out of breath. She took in big gasps of  
  
breath as she examined her surrounding. It was unfamiliar territory, and it was raining like there  
  
was no tomorrow. While not to far away, Youko was getting frustrated, and him calm demeanor  
  
had long slipped away.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
"It's getting cold." I muttered to myself, as I got drenched in the downpour. I think I'm  
  
lost. Should I call for help? No way. He'll think I'm weak again! I know my pride was getting in  
  
the way, but I wouldn't back down. The thunder crashed, as I covered my ears, which was a bad  
  
move. For I had failed to notice the noise near the bushes.   
  
"Your gonna be my lunch!" hissed a large snake demon.   
  
"Ah!" I screamed, as I barely dodged his bite. I tried to run, but I couldn't. I was frozen.  
  
Not because the demon did something, but because of exhaustion and fear. I closed my eyes, as  
  
he struck again. But instead of getting bitten, I was pushed to the ground. I opened my eyes, to  
  
gaze into golden ones.   
  
"Found you." sighed Youko, as my eyes started to well up with tears, but you couldn't  
  
really tell because of the rain. Youko slowly got up and faced the demon, and took out his  
  
infamous whip. And in a few minutes, the snake demon was killed.   
  
I sighed with relief, but my eyes quickly widened when I saw the blood flowing freely  
  
from Youko's arm. It was beginning to turn a sickly purple too. He was poisoned, and it was all  
  
because of me. "Your hurt." I stated obviously, as I ran over to him.  
  
"Let's get to somewhere dry." he stated, as he pulled me along with him. As we walked, I  
  
noticed Youko was wobbling, and my worry began to grow. Soon we found a deserted cave, and  
  
entered. As soon as we got in, Youko fainted.   
  
"Youko! Youko!" I yelled. "Wake up!"  
  
"I'm not dead, women." murmured Youko, as I wiped away tears. Youko then fell into  
  
unconscientious again. I knelt down next to him, and noticed the wound was healing. The poison  
  
must be preventing the healing. Why did he risk his life saving me anyway? I gently touched his  
  
face, as I felt more tears drop.  
  
It was all my fault. I know. Without another thought, I quickly lowered my mouth to his  
  
arm, and sucked out the poison, and quickly spit it out. I repeated the process several times until  
  
he all the poison was removed. Wait, I suddenly felt myself slipping into darkness, as I fell next  
  
to Youko.   
  
***  
  
~Youko's POV~  
  
When I slowly opened my eyes, the first thing I realized was that something warm was  
  
snuggled against me. I looked down, and met a sleeping Kagome. She actually isn't that bad  
  
when she's not screaming. I noticed the poison on the ground and looked towards Kagome. She  
  
did that for me? Didn't she know it was dangerous? She could've died.   
  
"Youko." murmured Kagome, as she gripped me tighter. "Don't leave."  
  
"I'm not." I whispered, as Kagome began to shiver. It was still raining outside. I gathered  
  
Kagome into my lap, and hugged her close to me. Not long after, I felt hot tears and found that  
  
Kagome was crying.  
  
"Don't leave me alone. I have no one." murmured Kagome. "I can never be better than  
  
Kikyou." Kikyou. Who is she?   
  
"No, your wrong." I stated. "You're the first human that has improved so much in such a  
  
short time. I was brought out of my thoughts when Kagome started to stir.   
  
"Are you okay?" asked Kagome, eyes filled with worry, for me.   
  
"Yea." I replied, and quickly released Kagome, when she started to turn bright red.   
  
"Sorry." apologized Kagome. "It was all my fault."  
  
"I shouldn't have said you were weak." I stated, saying it as if stating the weather,  
  
without emotion at all. I was surprised when Kagome flashed me her biggest smile. She had  
  
never smiled at me before, and she's beautiful when she does.   
  
"Guess your better than Inuyasha." muttered Kagome. Inuyasha. I still haven't figured out  
  
who he is yet.   
  
"Let's go home." I called, when the skies cleared.   
  
"Home?" repeated Kagome. "My home isn't even close to here."  
  
"Then, my home will be your home for the time being." I voiced, without any thought at  
  
all. Why did I just say that? I inwardly sighed, and motioned for the surprised Kagome to follow  
  
me. Kagome nodded, and quickly followed.  
  
She actually listened without argument for once. "Your going to slow." I stated emotionlessly  
  
after a few minutes.   
  
"Thanks for noticing." retorted Kagome, as she smiled at me. I didn't say anything, as I  
  
picked Kagome up, and raced back to my territory. We were there in no time, and found a  
  
worried Kuronue pacing around.  
  
"Your going to dig a hole." I commented, as Kuronue quickly whirled around to face us.  
  
Kuronue eyed me and Kagome, as I quickly noticed what he was starring at. Without a second  
  
thought, I just dropped Kagome.  
  
"Ow!" yelled Kagome, as she leaped back up, rubbing her sore bottom. "You didn't have  
  
to drop me! You bastard!"   
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
The nerve of him! Didn't have to drop me like that! "Humph!" I turned and stomped back  
  
into my room.   
  
"Did I miss something?" asked Kuronue.  
  
"NO!"yelled Kagome angrily, as she continued on her way.  
  
"Really, Youko, what happened?" demanded Kuronue with a glint in his eyes.   
  
"Nothing." stated Youko coldly, meaning end of discussion. Why is he so mean? Does he  
  
really care? Why do I care anyway?  
  
"Inuyasha, sit!" I yelled. Why? Because I'm mad, and it makes me feel better. Hopefully  
  
Kikyou will get smashed when Inuyasha crashes.   
  
  
  
***  
  
~Feudal Era~  
  
*Bang*  
  
Shippo jumped out of Sango's arms at the loud bang. Miroku peeked into Inuyasha's hut.  
  
"It's nothing." informed Miroku.  
  
Sango walked over and looked as well. "Yea, Inuyasha's just brining Kikyou to hell for  
  
once instead."  
  
"Yea, it's change." added Shippo. "They deserved it."  
  
"Agreed." confirmed Sango. "I hope Kagome comes back soon."  
  
"Yea, I miss her lovely presence." added Miroku with a perverted grin. "She's beautiful."  
  
"Pervert!" yelled Sango, as she smacked Miroku with her boomerang.  
  
"Kikyou! Kikyou!" called the worried voice of Inuyasha. "Are you okay?"  
  
"What kinda question is that?" asked Kikyou coldly.   
  
"Sorry." apologized Inuyasha.   
  
"What are you apologizing for?" asked Sango. "I never heard you apologize to Kagome  
  
before."  
  
"Feh." muttered Inuyasha. "The wench doesn't deserve it."  
  
"Neither does your bitch, but your no better yourself, so it's fine. Your below Kagome."  
  
retorted Sango.  
  
"Wench!" yelled Inuyasha, as his eyes glowed red. "Don't talk to Kikyou like that!" The  
  
next second, Inuyasha lunged at Sango. Sango's eyes widened at the sudden attack.   
  
"No!" yelled Miroku, as Inuyasha's claws came slashing down.  
  
*Bang*   
  
Just before his claws met Sango, he fell into a deep hole.  
  
"Thank Kami!" cried Miroku, as he banged Inuyasha across the head.   
  
"Miroku, let's go. If we stay any longer, we could be killed." ordered Sango, as she  
  
stomped out, with Shippo and Miroku following close behind.   
  
  
  
***  
  
~Makai~  
  
"I can't believe he just dropped me like that!" fumed Kagome, as Kuronue had his ear  
  
against Kagome's door.  
  
"Sounds like Youko alright." murmured Kuronue, as Kagome kept fuming. Unknown to  
  
Kuronue, Youko was right behind him listening to every word. "Youko really needs to work on  
  
his people skill. Guess Youko could be a bastard at times."  
  
"Mhm." cleared Youko, as Kuronue turned around, and gave a sheepish look. "A bastard,  
  
am I?"  
  
"Can't really deny it, can you?" asked Kuronue.  
  
"Some friend you are." added Youko. Suddenly the door slammed open.   
  
"Can't you give a girl some peace?" yelled Kagome. "Can't you even give me some space  
  
to fume! You don't have to watch my every move, you know!" Kuronue covered his ears in pain,  
  
as Youko only sighed.  
  
"Woman, be quite." ordered Youko, as he smirked inwardly as Kagome's anger  
  
increased.   
  
  
  
***  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Thank you everyone that has reviewed! Sorry I can't do review responses! My birthday party is  
  
starting, and I want to post this for you guys! ^_^ Forgive me for not doing review responses. 


	6. Youko Admits His Love

Disclaimer: I don't own, so you don't sue.

Requested by Sanayo2007

* * *

**Youko Admits His Love**

"B-be QUIET!" yelled Kagome. "You have the decency to tell me to be quiet, when you just dropped me like trash? You are so dead!" With that, Kagome without thinking summoned a blue whip. With it, she lashed out at both Kuronue and Youko, not caring who she hit.

"You really did rub off on her." called Kuronue, as he dodged another blow.

"Who would've thought she would have picked up the whip." replied Youko, as he sidestepped another blow. Just then, a servant turned a corner, and when the whip came in contact with her, she immediately disintegrated.

"She's not kidding around, is she?" asked Kuronue.

"Nope." replied Youko, as he leaped out the window followed by Kuronue. Kagome, in her rage as she charged at Youko, was unable to stop herself in time, and toppled out the window as well. Not to mention the fact, it's from a very high altitude.

_Youko's POV_

My eyes widened when I noticed Kagome had followed us down from that height. She was falling. Without a second thought, I rushed towards her, as Kuronue called. "Stop! The whip!"

But I couldn't worry about that now. My mind could only think of one thing. Save Kagome. No, I don't have a one-tracked mind. I can actually multitask, but this time, I guess I am one-tracked. I wrapped my arms around Kagome, just when she was about to hit the ground. I felt the purification singe my arm, as Kagome seemed to come out of her stupor.

In a second, the whip was gone, and was replaced with an onslaught of tears. "I-I'm so sorry!" cried Kagome. "I-I didn't mean for this to happen. I was just angry."

"I'm fine." I replied, as I clenched my teeth to keep from crying out in pain. The purification really did hurt. "Quite crying, I don't die that easily."

"I'll just leave you two now." called out Kuronue, and in a flash, he was gone.

"Come with me." pulled Kagome, as she dragged me into my library. "I know the book is here somewhere."

"What are you looking for?" I asked, as I closed my eyes, trying to ease the burning pain, as I lounged on the couch.

"Aha! There it is!" called Kagome triumphantly, as she started reading the book. "Ok, Youko, hold still."

"What are you doing?" I questioned, without opening my eyes.

"Healing your arm." replied Kagome with an obvious tone. "And your calling yourself smart." I held back a growl at her insolence, as she held onto my arm. I quickly relaxed under her feather light touch.

I felt a warm light embrace my arm as the pain slowly eased away. I opened my eyes to the sight of Kagome breathing with difficulty. Her next action surprised me to no end, as she leaped up onto me and embraced me in her hug. I didn't push her away, but neither did I return the hug. I was just plain shocked and a bit confused.

"I can't believe it worked!" cried Kagome happily.

"You can't believe it worked." I stated, as I pulled Kagome apart from me, so I could look into her eyes. "You mean you never done this before."

"Yea, and it worked!" cheered Kagome happily.

"So what your saying is, you were using me as a guinea pig?" I asked slowly with a cold edge in my voice.

"Sorry." sniffed Kagome, as she hugged me again. "I swear that I will never attack you again, or I will be struck in half by lightning, never find true love, get..."

"That's enough." I called. "I got your point."

"Eaten by a huge slimy worm. Drawn to the depth..." continued Kagome as if she didn't hear me.

"Women!" I called.

"Kagome!" replied Kagome. "Of hell, and never get..." continued Kagome after correcting me. I thought of the only thing that came to mind, I silenced her with me lips. Ah peace at my own expense.

I was surprised when I felt myself enjoyed the taste of her mouth, and even more surprising, she hadn't slapped me or pulled away. The not slapping me part can be understood, as she just swore it. But what about not pulling away. I smirked against her lips, as I delved deeper into her mouth. My tongue entwined with Kagome's as I flipped us, so Kagome was underneath me instead.

I nibbled on her lower lip with my fangs, as I pierced her delicate skin, a drop of blood oozed out. I quickly licked it up, and broke apart for air. Kagome looked to be in shock, as she licked her bruised lips. "What was I doing? More importantly, what were YOU doing?" questioned Kagome as she fumed.

But she contained her anger, as she got out from underneath me, and stomped out the door. Not bad, her scent is enticing. Fine, it's settled then. She's mine. I smirked, as my fang glinted in the sunlight. Plus, she seems to be very powerful, just lacking in practice. But that can be easily fixed.

She is not going home, ever. "Liked that kiss?" asked Kuronue, as he leaned against the door frame.

"How did you know?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"Kagome's bruised lips, and carries your scent in her mouth. And hers in yours. So, do you admit you like her?" asked Kuronue.

"Yes, she's going to be my mate." I replied, surprising Kuronue, as he lost his balance.

"Oh? When did you realize you liked her?" asked Kuronue.

"Lust at first sight, which I pushed back. But just now, I realized I have more than just lust for her." I replied casually.

"Took you long enough." snorted Kuronue. "But will she agree?"

"Who cares?" I asked, as I walked out the door.

"Youko will be Youko." I heard Kuronue sigh, as he closed the door to the library.

_Feudal Japan_

"Feh!" snorted Inuyasha, as he destroyed another demon. "Where's the shard, Kikyou?"

"I don't know." replied Kikyou in a helpless tone. "I can't see any shards."

"What!" yelled Inuyasha. "You have been leading me in circles! Saying he has it, but then saying you can't see it!"

"Inuyasha." called Kikyou in a soft voice. "Are you angry with me?"

"N-no." stuttered Inuyasha. "Maybe I should get Kagome."

"Your going to replace me with her?" asked Kikyou with emotionless eyes.

"N-no." stuttered Inuyasha again. "She'll just be the shard detector. The sooner we get the jewel, the sooner I can be human for you."

"Really?" asked Kikyou.

"Positive." replied Inuyasha.

"Fine, but she better only be a shard detector." warned Kikyou.

"Of course." replied Inuyasha, as he drew Kikyou into his embrace, and sealed it in a kiss.

With other group

"What if Kagome returns, and we're not there?" asked Shippo, as the three of them walked through the forest.

"Good point Shippo." praised Miroku. "You are wise for your age."

"Stop." called Shippo suddenly.

"What's wrong?" asked Sango.

"Inuyasha. I smell him and clay lady." replied Shippo, as he pointed to the kissing couple. "I thought we got a head start. How did they get in front of us?"

"He's a hanyou." replied Miroku obviously, "but the question is, why are we running into him? Are we bound to him or something?"

"No way." replied Sango. "Me? Bound to him? I'd rather die."

"Sango, you can't die, I need you." cried Shippo.

_crash_

Everyone quickly focused their eyes onto Inuyasha and Kikyou, but they weren't there.

_crash_

_crash_

_crash_

Shippo crawled over to the large Inuyasha/Kikyou crater and peered in. "Wow, I can't even see them." cried Shippo in an awed tone. "That is so cool!"

"Ah, Shippo, we should close their graves," reminded Sango, "while Miroku makes them an epitaph."

"How about...

_Here lies Inuyasha and Kikyou._

_A clay doll who we all know._

_A hanyou with bad sense._

_Though he is also quite dense._

_Both deserve what they got._

_Though the Shikon is what they sought._

_Hurt Kagome, they did so ruthlessly._

_Talking behind her back so cruelly._

_Death is what they deserved._

_So this place is reserved_." finished Miroku, as he bowed and said a prayer.

"And you call yourself a friend!" yelled Inuyasha, as he crawled out of the whole with

Kikyou on his back, just as Shippo dumped another handful of dirt down.

"Run!" yelled Shippo, as the three quickly left, as Inuyasha's eyes glowed red.

_Makai_

"Ah, I feel better now." sighed Kagome. "I wonder if the sits work from here. Oh well.

But what happened earlier? Did he really mean what he did? Or was he just toying with me, and using me?"

"I can assure you, he is not." replied the all too familiar voice, as Kagome turned to golden eyes.

* * *

Please read and review! 


	7. Species Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own, so you NO sue. Hm, am I forgetting anything? Na, let's move on...

* * *

**Species Problem**

"Ever heard of knocking?" asked Kagome, as she turned bright red. "And who said you could speak for yourself? I need more proof that some lousy words from a fox."

"Lousy?" repeated Youko, as he raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you don't believe my words?"

"Exactly." confirmed Kagome. "Foxes are known to be sly and good at tricking people.

How do I know you're not just playing around with me? Using me as a toy?"

Youko growled low in his throat, as he pushed Kagome onto the bed. "I do not kid around with finding a life mate." Youko snarled, as he dipped his mouth into the crook of Kagome's neck.

"Get off me." demanded Kagome, as she attempted to push Youko off. No such luck.

"Can we talk?"

"Go ahead." replied Youko, as he smirked at the girl beneath him.

"We will talk, when you remove yourself." growled out Kagome, as she shoved Youko off. Kagome panted heavily. "I am not an item! You might like me, but I don't like you!"

"Wrong." stated Youko with a smirk. "I don't like you..."

"Humph. I knew it." snorted Kagome.

"I love you." finished Youko, ignoring Kagome's interruption. "And I know you love me too. How can you resist me? When no other females have?"

"Your really full of yourself, you know that?" asked Kagome, as she huffed. "And really, are females the only ones attracted to you?"

"W-what?" stuttered Youko, who was giving Kagome a weird look.

"Like for example..." trailed Kagome.

"Yes?" asked an exasperated Youko.

"Do you have any dead lovers come back to life?"

"No, I do not have a zombie love." replied Youko, who was trying not to twitch. "I don't have any lovers that are dead for that matter."

"Ha. So you have a lot of other lovers. Two-timer. Should've expected as much from a youkai." cut in Kagome.

"Jealous?" asked Youko.

"In your dreams." retorted Kagome.

"Don't worry; I never got too far with the other females. But you're going to be a whole different story." finished Youko.

"I didn't ask you that question." blushed Kagome, as she turned around, so Youko wouldn't be able to see the blush. "Do you have any male lovers?"

_crash_

"Huh? Youko, are you all right?" asked Kagome, as she looked behind her. Youko wasn't there. Kagome looked to the floor and there was Youko.

"What kind of question was that?" demanded Youko.

"Just making sure your straight, is all." replied Kagome. "I don't want someone who is gay."

"You rather have someone who is emotionless and cold?" asked Youko.

"Not that gay...the other one! The one where a guy likes a guy." explained Kagome, remembering Youko didn't know the other meaning for gay.

"Kagome, I, Youko Kurama, can assure you... I love you only. Not some zombie, other female, and most definitely not another guy." stated Youko.

"That's all nice and stuff, but you're still a fox." replied Kagome.

"You have something against my species?" asked Youko.

"No." replied Kagome hurriedly. "Just foxes aren't that trustworthy. I still can't believe your words." Youko growled in annoyance.

"KURONUE!" called Youko.

"What?" asked Kuronue, as he rubbed his ears. "Did you have to shriek like Kagome?"

"Shriek?" repeated Kagome, as she jumped off from the bed. "I. DO. NOT. SHRIEK! I yell!"

"Never mind." replied Kuronue, as he pushed Kagome into Youko's lap, who quickly held her in place with an embrace. "What is it you want?"

"Tell the dense one here..."started Youko, earning a growl from Kagome. "That my love for her is real and it's no joke."

"I can't do that." replied Kuronue. "How am I suppose to know if your taking this one seriously. Can you actually settle down a bit to take a mate?"

"See?" snorted Kagome. "Not even your best friend can promise for you. So, I cannot believe you."

"What am I suppose to do?" growled Youko. "Turn into a bat youkai?"

"Na, I don't like bats. They're creepy." replied Kagome, as Kuronue glared at Kagome.

"And please tell me, why are you hanging around me then?" asked Kuronue.

"Huh?" asked Kagome.

"Kuronue is a bat demon." replied Youko, as he smirked. "And I thought you were intelligent. I knew I couldn't expect much from a human."

"Hey! I resent that! Humans are a very...um...unique species!" defended Kagome.

"Plus weak, physically and mentally." added Youko. "Unlike foxes."

"But...but...argh! Never mind!" snorted Kagome, as she turned away, refusing to admit defeat.

"Hello?" murmured Kuronue. "Aren't we forgetting someone?"

_silence_

Kagome was glaring at the wall. Youko was waiting for Kagome to admit that foxes were better than humans. Kuronue was trying to get both their attention.

_slam_

Kuronue had left.

_silence_

Kagome shifted.

_silence_

"Fine. Fine." stated Kagome. "There is nothing wrong with foxes, other than the fact that they steal, lie, and cheat on girls."

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Youko, as he gave Kagome his full attention again. "How can a female fox cheat on a girl?"

"You know what I mean! I was implying to you males! But female foxes seduce men!"

"And your race doesn't?" snorted Youko. "Who in your race, can you say, never told a lie, stolen something, or looked at the opposite sex lustfully?"

"Argh." growled Kagome. "I'm not going to waste my time talking to you. I, still need to find a way back home." Youko angrily left Kagome's room, going in search of Kuronue.

Kagome huffed angrily as Youko left. "How did we end up so mad at each other?" murmured Kagome, after just staring into space for an hour. "Oh yea, it all started with me discriminating foxes...maybe, I should apologize?"

Kagome sighed once again, as she rubbed her head, feeling a headache coming up. "What am I suppose to do with a situation like this? Did Youko really mean what he said? If so, am I ready to love again? Do I even love Youko? Or am I just feeling lust? Lust...ew...me...no way, right?"

"But then, why do I keep...mind out of the gutter." Kagome replied to herself.

"But if it wasn't lust, then it's love?" Kagome asked the wall.

"No. I'll only end up getting hurt in the process again." Kagome replied, when the wall made no signs of answering.

"But what if my decision I made wavers under Youko's constant proclamation of love?"

Kagome asked once again.

"Then...I'll just have to get home soon. Like, right now!" stated Kagome firmly, as she stood up from her bed.

* * *

"I don't think she took to your love for her very well." stated Kuronue.

"Your telling me." replied Youko. "But why doesn't she want me? What's wrong with me? I'm perfect. I doubt she'd find anybody better than me."

"Never mind, your way to full of yourself. Anyway, maybe you should check up on her." murmured Kuronue. "She has been talking to herself for almost an hour now. That...isn't healthy."

* * *

"I'm so frustrated." muttered Kagome. "Maybe I should 'sit' down. 'Sitting usually helps calm the nerves. Oh, who am I kidding? Just 'sitting here won't solve a thing. I still conclude this as Inuyasha's fault. So, even though, I'm not sure if you'll feel this, but...SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Kuronue had just opened Kagome's door, when she yelled sit. Kuronue fell to the ground.

"Oops. Sorry Kuronue." murmured Kagome. "You don't happen to have prayer beads on you, right?"

"No." replied Kuronue.

"Then, why did you sit?"

"I was just surprised." replied Kuronue, hiding his embarrassment.

"Oh." replied Kagome.

_In Feudal Japan_

Kouga was having a cussing contest with Inuyasha. "How could you do that!" yelled Kouga. "What happened to Kagome?"

"The bitch left." growled Inuyasha, as he held Kikyou close to him.

"For that zombie!" yelled Kouga.

"Who you calling a zombie?" defended Inuyasha, as he drew Tetsusaiga. "I'm gonna kick your ass, wolf-breath."

Inuyasha charged at Kouga, and the two fought. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kikyou watched from the sidelines. The battle went on for half an hour, when Inuyasha was going to make the final blow with the kaze no kizu...

Kouga growled, as Sango and Miroku tried to stop Inuyasha. They weren't going to make it in time...Inuyasha brought down his infamous sword.

Nothing happened. When the dust cleared, everyone found Inuyasha is a crater. Followed by crashing another five feet deeper. Making it a 6-feet deep Inuyasha grave. (Kagome said sit 6 times, making it 6 feet.) "Miroku, we might need a new epitaph." stated Shippo.

"Couldn't we use the last one?" asked Miroku, as he peered into the hole.

* * *

Please read and review! 


	8. Escape At Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha.

* * *

**Escape At Night**

_Kagome's POV_

This is my chance! I thought that kitsune would never fall sleep! I hate to leave without saying anything, but I have to get home. I've been thinking for many nights and I concluded that if the well can bring me to Makai, then it should be able to bring me back. But then, the well before now, was a link between past and present. So, what is it linking now? Makai to...? Argh! I'm confusing myself now!

I decided thinking is the worst thing ever invented. Though, on second thought, I don't think it was invented. But that isn't the point, the point is that thinking hurts your head and it doesn't even work...well, at least it doesn't work for me. I'm a bit sad for leaving Kuronue, but I can't really put a finger on what I am feeling for leaving Youko. It doesn't matter, does it? He's a demon, I'm a human. Now I'm discriminating him for his origin as a demon...what's wrong with me? I never discriminated anyone for their origins before.

'Your in denial...' whispered a soothing voice as I slipped out into the darkness, leaving the protection of Youko's fortress. What the heck? I'm in denial of what? Stupid voices, making no sense whatsoever. It wasn't a hard thing getting past Youko's plants as they now recognize me and are quite friendly towards me. I was out of his fortress after a few more minutes. Thankfully Youko doesn't use guards to watch his fortress, instead trusting his plants to guard it. Not that it's a bad idea, the plants are really reliable...it's just very convenient for me.

I know I am doing something reckless again, so what will doing one more reckless thing matter? I walked quickly towards the direction of the well...at least; I hope that's the direction of the well. Can't really blame me, all the trees look exactly the same.

Now I turn left, no, right. Or was it left? I hate forked paths! I felt demonic presences coming towards me. I can tell the demons weren't even bothering to hide their presence...one of the demon's is exceptionally strong. I felt myself tense as a trickle of fear crept into me.

"What is a human doing in Makai?" demanded a voice filled with authority.

"Who are you?" I demanded, trying to cover up my fear.

"I am one of the Makai lords and I can't allow a human to run freely here." stated said demon as he stepped out from the shadows followed by a few other demons. "And this forest will be your grave. You may devour her." ordered the demon lord as two of the lesser demons leaped out at me.

"AHHH!" I yelled, closing my eyes waiting for the inevitable. No pain. I opened my eyes to find a familiar kitsune standing proudly in front of me. His trademark thorn whip in hand, the two demons who was going to attack me can be found scattered around the forest floor in tiny pieces. Ew, disgusting.

"It would help greatly if you never try that disappearing act on me again." stated Youko as I hung my head in guilt.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Youko Kurama." came the calm voice of the demon lord, as the lesser demons backed away. "What pleasure do I owe of your appearance this time?"

"Lord Jiro, nice to see you too." snorted Youko with a less than friendly glare.

"When did the notorious Makai thief start protecting ningen females?" question Lord Jiro. "Has Youko Kurama become weak? I wouldn't be surprised."

"Don't get all arrogant, Chihuahua." stated Youko calmly. "I am no weaker than our last confrontation. Thanks for your worry though, but it would be nice if you leave my future mate alone."

"YOU WILL SHOW ME RESPECT!" roared Lord Jiro, insulted at being called a Chihuahua, even though he does look like a Chihuahua.

I sputtered as I tried to comprehend what Youko just said. The arrogant kitsune just self-claimed that he was my future mate. I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind later. I then turned my gaze to Lord Jiro. Now that Youko mentioned it, he does kinda look like a Chihuahua. I blinked my eye for only second to find myself staring at the scene of Youko and Lord Jiro clashing with a sword and a whip.

I felt hostile youki rise to a suffocating degree. Black energy crackled around us as the lesser demons backed away in fear. With every passing second and clash of weapons, I felt their youki increase to a higher level. I would never have imagined Youko Kurama was this powerful. All this time when we were sparring for fun, he didn't even use a quarter of his power. How shameful. I am a totally weak miko.

I felt myself take a sharp intake of breath when Lord Jiro's sword found its way into Youko's shoulder. This is my entire fault. Youko isn't at his full strength. Now he is against a Makai lord without enough energy! And all because of me.

If this kept on, Youko will die. Another slash of Lord Jiro sword, which nearly hit Youko's heart sent me into panic mode.

_Youko's POV_

I could feel fatigue coursing through me, but I refused to give up. If I lost, Kagome would be in serious danger. Why did she chose to run away tonight of all nights? The night that I had spent the whole day fighting another powerful demon? I ignored the pain in my shoulder and chest as brought my whip down on the makai lord.

The thorn on my whip causing a deep gash across his chest. Right before my eyes, I watched as the deep gash heal itself. I could feel the panic and worry emitting from Kagome behind me. Despite the situation I was in, I smiled. She does care for me.

_Feudal Japan_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY WOMAN MIGHT NOT BE COMING BACK!" yelled Kouga angrily. "Dog-breath, what did you do? Where's her village? Tell me!" demanded Kouga as anger rolled off from him in giant waves.

"She'll come back when she wants." snorted Inuyasha, Tetsusaiga in hand and Kikyou safely on his back. Without warning, Inuyasha leaped off. Kouga was surprised for a brief second before angrily storming off after Inuyasha and his bitch.

"Things are getting worst by the minute." murmured Sango. "Kagome, you have to come back to us. Wherever you are. Please." Miroku and Shippo nodded in agreement.

"Things are getting chaotic without Lady Kagome." stated Miroku. "Kouga is out of control. Shippo is constantly crying. Sango is sad. Sesshoumaru's visit are more frequent, as it is easy to kick Inuyasha's ass."

"Who cares?" snorted Sango at the comment. "Sesshoumaru can kill him for all I care."

"Now, now, Sango. Inuyasha no matter what, will always remain our friend." soothed Miroku.

"He is no friend of mine. If you're with that mutt, you can leave me and Shippo alone." argued Sango. Miroku chose to keep his mouth shut at that, as he propped himself against a tree.

"Is Kagome coming back?" whispered Shippo.

"I hope so. For everyone's sake, I hope so." prayed Sango.

_Makai_

_Kagome's POV_

"YOUKO!" I screamed when Lord Jiro kept on regenerating. I quickly focused all power into trying to discover the source of his regenerating abilities. I saw a flicker of something as I zoned in on it. My eyes widened in shock. "Youko, aim for his butt!" I yelled, knowing fully well that Youko must think I'm going insane.

"What!" yelled back Youko, who's blood was flowing freely from multiple, deadly wounds. I saw Lord Jiro falter for a second when I told Youko to aim for his butt before composing himself again with determination to finish killing off Youko soon.

"Just do it!" I yelled. I could feel my breath catch in my throat as the makai lord thrust his sword into Youko's heart. I felt myself running towards Youko at top speed as he fell. Even though he was able to prevent the attack from hitting his heart, it was still too close to the heart for comfort. Lord Jiro was preparing to make the last blow and time seemed to slow for me.

* * *

Okay, done with the chapter. Hope you liked it. 


	9. Fox Form

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

* * *

**Fox Form**

_Makai_

_Kagome's POV_

I could feel my breath catch in my throat as the sword was brought down. I screamed at the top of my lungs and willed against all hope that my stupid miko powers would do something. Anything. The sword was deflected against a flash of blue light...

I felt my knees buckle beneath before I collapsed to the ground. "W-what was that?" I whispered. I grinned, contradicting the action I should be taking in such a situation. Whatever I just did had bought Youko enough time to pierce Jiro's ass. "Pick up the shard now!" I croaked, grimacing at my hoarse voice. I forced my eyelids open long enough to see Youko do as I had bid. Guess even a kitsune like him will listen to a human when the situation calls for it. If I wasn't so weak and the situation wasn't so life threatening, I wouldn't have rubbed that bit of information in his face.

Well, I guess I can let it go for now. This was my last thought before falling into dreamland. I failed to notice when Youko had collapsed along with me, shards still clenched in his hand. We both slept, for how long, I didn't know.

_Feudal Era_

"It's only a matter of time before Inuyasha returns." murmured Miroku, rubbing his red hand print. "And only a matter of time before Lady Sango forgives me."

"Meow." snorted Kirara. Direct translation: As If.

"Really, I didn't mean for my hand to wander there." Miroku defended himself.

"Remember, my hand is cursed!"

"The real cursed body part of you is you mind." piped in Shippo, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "It's quite terrifying. Who knows what goes on in that perverted mind of yours."

"Shippo, I'm hurt." mourned Miroku. "How can you say such harsh words to me? My heart is deeply pierced by your un-thoughtful words. I don't think I can ever..."

"That's enough, monk." ordered Sango, bringing her boomerang down on Miroku's skull. Sango sighed in defeat before taking a seat and began polishing her weapon.

_With Inuyasha_

"Will...you...just...leave...me...alone, ya...mangy...wolf?" gasped out Inuyasha from the burden of carrying Kikyou and running for hours upon hours.

"Not until you tell me where my woman is!" yelled Kouga, throwing a punch at Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga from its sheath and swung it at Kouga.

"I'm not holding back anymore, wolf-breath!" growled Inuyasha, placing Kikyou on the ground.

"Did I ask you to, you damn mutt?" retorted Kouga. They engaged in a brutal battle before Inuyasha raised his sword to land the finishing blow...

_Makai_

Kagome slowly cracked her eyes open and scanned the area. Trees...plants...ashes... corpses...silver fox...dirt...more trees...more plants...more corpses. "Youko?" asked Kagome, when she couldn't spot Youko anywhere. Panic began to rise in Kagome as she stood up on wobbly legs.

"Youko!" Kagome called out again, this time a bit more urgently. "YOUKO!" Kagome all but yelled, before a low growl answered her. Kagome walked over towards the source of noise and stared at the silver fox. Concentrating on what little of her energy she had left, she felt the power of the Shikon under the fox's paw.

"Wait, Youko had the shard last...does that mean your Youko?" murmured Kagome, looking at fox, who still had his eyes closed. Kagome bent down and nudged the fox slightly but it did not respond. Kagome nudged it a bit harder before poking it in various areas. The fox snapped its eyes open in annoyance, revealing its all to familiar golden eyes.

"Youko, is that you?" asked Kagome with confused eyes. The fox growled in response.

"What happened..." murmured Kagome in confusing, before panic entered her eyes." Oh no, Jiro must have cursed you! Well, don't just sit there, lets go! We have to find a way to reverse the spell!" panicked Kagome, hefting the bloody fox up.

_Feudal Era_

Just as Inuyasha was about done saying "Kaze no Kiz..."

_Bam_ (remember Kagome just said sit, even though it was unintentional)

Kouga blinked before placing his foot on top of Inuyasha's head and pushing it further into the soil. "Now tell me where my woman is!" growled Kouga. Kouga was barely able to dodge when an arrow filled with dark energy was aimed straight at his heart. Kouga looked to the source of the arrow to find the ever emotionless Kikyou.

"Leave Inuyasha alone." was Kikyou's cold command. "My reincarnation is never coming back."

"What do you mean?" demanded Kouga, red seeping into his blue eyes. (Is his eyes blue?)

"Just as I have said. She isn't coming back." repeated Kikyou in a deadpan voice.

"Then I'll just have to kill you..." snarled Kouga, charging at Kikyou with incredible speed. He raised his claws intending to rip the clay doll to shreds.

_Makai_

"Kuronue." cried out Kagome, when the castle finally came into view. "Please help

Youko, my healing abilities aren't working."

A black blur landed in front of Kagome, who was about to collapse under Youko's weight even though he was in his fox form. The silver fox was almost as large as Kagome herself, causing the act of carrying him back to his fortress quite a hard feat. His many tails were caked in mud, while blood continued to flow from his wounds.

Kuronue after quickly analyzing the situation, took Youko's weight off Kagome and bounded towards the castle. "I'll get him patched up, you go get yourself cleaned." Kuronue called back from over his shoulder.

Kagome quickly made her way to the indoor hot spring and disrobed. A female servant brought her a new kimono before excusing herself. Kagome quickly scrubbed the dirt and grim away from both her body and hair with tired arms before getting out of the hot spring. She messily tied on her kimono before racing towards Youko's chambers.

"Kuronue, how is he?" gasped out Kagome, stopping just short from toppling over Kuronue. Kuronue eyed Kagome's state of mess and quirked an eyebrow. Kagome ignored Kuronue's questioning gaze and looked down at Youko, who had stopped bleeding, but was wrapped in layers upon layers of white rolls of bandages. The fox glared heatedly at Kuronue, who only shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

Kagome kept herself from giggling at the fox that resembled a mummy. His legs and arms were wrapped tightly to his body. The only places not bandaged were his nose and one golden eye. "Well, this is the first time Youko has gotten himself into this condition." explained Kuronue. "I've never bandaged anyone before. We usually heal ourselves, but Youko is too weak to do that right now."

"It's all my fault." admitted Kagome, face falling into seriousness. The earlier trace of laughter leaving her face. "It's my fault Youko was cursed by Lord Jiro and turned into a fox. Now he can't even speak, not that it's a bad thing mind you, though I feel so responsible." Youko glared at Kagome with his only free golden eye in annoyance.

"Kagome, this isn't your fault." started Kuronue.

"Yes it is." argued Kagome. "He's been turned into a fox and, and, and he can't talk!"

"Kagome, Youko is a fox." cut in Kuronue, as Youko rolled his one eye.

"Oh." replied Kagome. "But, I made him mute!" whispered Kagome in regret. "I kinda miss his big, loud mouth and his stupid, meaningless advice. His advice was never something anyone should listen too, but they did provide entertainment."

"Of course foxes don't talk." interrupted Kuronue, before Youko injured himself further at Kagome's words. "Have you met a fox that talked?"

"Yea, I did." replied Kagome, looking at Youko. "Well, at least it use to talk...until now. It's just like my toy teddy bear. It used to talk too, until it broke."

"I'm sure Youko appreciates being compared to your broken 'companion' but I think we're getting off topic." murmured Kuronue. "Anyway, Youko will be back and talking before you know it. He just couldn't hold his humanoid form in his weakened condition. He'll be fine."

Youko scoffed, translating to "as if, do you call being wrapped like this fine?"

"Maybe...I should bandage Youko, he doesn't look to comfortable." suggested Kagome.

"Yea, that might be wise, though the mummy fox is one of a kind." sighed Kuronue in mock defeat. "Guess we can't have a mummy fox after all..."

Kagome giggled in response before gently peeling Kuronue's bandaging off Youko.

Kuronue quietly snuck out of the room to catch their dinner. "You know, you are quite

troublesome." stated Kagome in an admonishing tone.

Youko gave her a look that said your-one-to-talk-miss-I-have-to-run-away-in-the-middle-of-the-night.

* * *

Please read and review! 


	10. Love Over Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha! Such a pity too...

* * *

**Love over Power**

Kagome groggily opened her sleeping eyes to stare straight into the golden eyes of Youko. "Like sleeping with me?" asked Youko, pulling Kagome closer to him, laying his head in the crook of her neck.

"It's not like that!" argued Kagome, pushing Youko away from her. "I was watching over you...then I fell asleep...then I woke up next to you!" protested Kagome. "I didn't know how...put some clothes on!" Kagome yelled the last part before quickly turning around to face the opposite direction. "Ever heard of modesty?"

"If I remember correctly, you were the one holding me down. You were latched so tightly to me and I know you were enjoying it..." started Youko, but was abruptly cut off by Kagome.

"Oh, look at the time!" interrupted Kagome before darting for the door. Kuronue chose that second to open the door... "Ow, ow, ow...stupid demons..." muttered Kagome as Kuronue blinked in confusion.

"Anyway, how did you two like your position?" asked Kuronue playfully before

Kagome's eyes widened.

"You did that!" accused Kagome, pointing a finger at Kuronue. "You put me with that, that insufferable kitsune who is so FULL of himself!"

"Well, Youko wouldn't mind, that I'm sure. You didn't look like you minded either." stated Kuronue.

"Oh, how so?" asked a smirking Youko, who was half dressed, as he took the remaining bandages off.

"When I placed her to your animal form, Kagome here, was hugging your like her favorite pillow." replied Kuronue, causing a blush to spread over Kagome's pretty features. "Yes, it certainly was a sight when she buried her delightful face into your soft, creamy, white fur. She was running her dainty fingers..."

"Ok, cut the details!" interrupted Kagome. "I was asleep for goodness sake! How was I suppose to know? It's not like I want to hug the arrogant kitsune anyway."

"Still in denial? You know you want me." whispered Youko in Kagome's ear.

"Stop that!" swatted Kagome, before distancing herself and Youko.

"Stop what?" asked Youko innocently, eyes twinkling with mischief as he took in

Kagome's disheveled appearance.

"You know what!" argued Kagome, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Kuronue, why were you in such a hurry? You didn't even knock."

"Did I disturb something?" asked Kuronue, eyes glowing with amusement as Kagome stuttered in indignation. "Anyway, there are some demons out there looking for Youko and you. They said something about ruling...obviously I have no clue what happened. So, I suggest you two change and sort things out."

"Yea, I'll go change." replied Kagome, going for the door, when she was hauled back by the two thieves.

"What?" asked Kagome, taking a few steps back at the look she was getting.

"Can't you change in here?" asked Youko, smiling a seductive smile. Kagome almost got lost in Youko's charm when a knock on the door ruined it.

"Stop using your kitsune tricks on me!" growled Kagome, rubbing her eyes. Youko growled at the door and ordered the one who knocked in.

"What?" asked Youko in a calm, emotionless tone that betrayed his inner annoyance. Kagome took this as her chance and quickly took off for her own chambers.

"Lesson 1 to all female population - never stare into a full grown male kitsune's eyes...they're dangerous..." muttered Kagome, slamming her chamber door behind her before getting changed into a white kimono.

_Feudal Era_

Kouga successfully landed a blow to Kikyou's right shoulder when Inuyasha charged at Kouga again. Kikyou quickly retreated to the protection of Inuyasha and called on her soul stealers. As Inuyasha kept Kouga busy, Kikyou left with her soul stealers to follow Naraku's poisonous insects. "The bitch got away!" growled Kouga, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Kikyou?" called out Inuyasha, eyes widening as he searched for his dead lover. "KIKYOU!"

Kouga landed a kick to Inuyasha distracted form before running off, calling over his shoulders. "I will be back to settle this once I find my woman, dog breath!"

"I feel a great sense of foreboding..." murmured Shippo, nodding his head.

"Really?" asked the owner of a large mansion.

"Yes." added Miroku. "They're demons within your walls. We will exterminate them for you, if you want. But we would need energy, maybe after we sleep and had some food."

"Yes, we need lots of good food." piped in Shippo. "And your demons will be gone before tomorrow!"

"Of course, of course." replied the owner, as Sango stood a few feet away.

"Miroku is really rubbing off on Shippo without Kagome here." sighed Sango, shaking her head as they continued to negotiate with the owner. "I don't really like lying, but what is there to do?"

"And pretty girls would be nice." stated Miroku.

_Bam_

"And pretty girls would be nice if they were kept in a far room away from us. This demon particularly likes young, beautiful females." amended Sango, glaring at Miroku's sleeping form. "This demon has a cursed hand that will harm the females...very dangerous." Shippo tried not to laugh at Sango's implied demon.

_Makai_

Kagome peeked into the main hall, where many demons were gathered. Most were on their knees in front of Youko, who looked as bored as ever. "You defeated Lord Jiro, therefore you are stronger than him, so you are our new lord."

"You said that already. I don't like it when things are repeated." stated Youko coldly, while Kuronue smirked slightly. Youko's eyes suddenly locked onto Kagome's blue ones.

Kagome blushed slightly for being caught eavesdropping before all eyes turned towards her.

"Milady," cried a cat-demon, "a worthy mate of milord," the cat glanced at Youko, "and a great ruler!"

"Whoa, whoa...back up." stated Kagome, holding her hands up. "I." Kagome pointed to herself, "and him," Kagome pointed to Youko, "have no relation."

"Milord and Milady are the strongest rulers in all of Makai!" the cat continued, without acknowledging what Kagome said. "So will you two rule the land Lord Jiro once ruled?" pleaded the cat. "Or our homes and villages will be swallowed by the other lords and made into slaves. Our land can't survive a day without a strong ruler." cried the cat, making Kagome's feel pity.

"I got the perfect solution!" Kagome exclaimed proudly.

"That's a first." replied Youko, earning himself a hard glare from Kagome.

"The solution is...I go home to where I belong and Youko can rule you guys." stated Kagome happily.

"Why don't we have Kagome going home with her mate and Kuronue ruling for the time being?" suggested Youko with a grin.

"I don't have a mate!" shouted Kagome.

"That would be me, dear." stated Youko, grinning slightly.

"Since when?" asked Kagome.

"Since I deemed it so." replied Youko, "I have to meet the family of mate."

"No, no, no! I go home ALONE!" argued Kagome, before she was dragged off by Youko. "You can't go where I'm going. You probably can't even get there. I might not even get there."

"That's fine, we'll come back then and start a new life with our kits." smirked Youko, dragging Kagome out the front door. The remaining demons blinked a few times before turning their gazes to Kuronue.

"Milord and Milady have put Kuronue-sama in control as they go on their adventure." stated the cat. "Kuronue-sama will be our ruler till Lord Youko and Lady Kagome return."

"HE ISN'T RETURNING." yelled Kagome from outside. "BECAUSE HE AIN'T GOING!"

"I'm not staying cooped up ruling a bunch of stupid idiots when my mate has all the fun." smirked Youko, following Kagome towards the well.

"Even if I make it through, you probably wont!" argued Kagome, looking smug. "Then I'll be rid of you forever!"

"Are you really happy with that thought?" asked Youko, face falling into a serious frown. Youko looked deeply hurt and troubled.

"N-not really." stuttered Kagome, thinking back on the fun things they had done together. The time they bickered, which was quite a lot. "I'm gonna really miss you." murmured Kagome.

"That's why I'm going with you." chided Youko. "Knew you couldn't live without me and oh, you're very easy to manipulate." chuckled Youko, losing his false sad facade. "No one can separate us."

"You...you…you!" growled Kagome, realizing what she had just done. She had admitted she was going to miss Youko...but smiled nonetheless before chasing Youko deeper into the forest. Youko remained at a pace where Kagome could keep up but not catch him. Kagome panted in weariness but continued the chase with a small smile.

'I guess...I really have grown on you Youko.' Kagome thought to herself. 'I can't really imagine how life will be without you from now on. I do hope the well works...I hope.'

* * *

lease read and review! 


	11. Down the Well

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha!

* * *

**Down the Well**

Blue eyes blinked over the edge of the well, uncertainty clearly etched on her face.

Kagome touched the edge of the well, hands slightly trembling. "What's wrong?" Youko whispered into Kagome's ear. Kagome jumped back into Youko's chest and quickly turned around to glare at him.

"Don't do that!" yelled Kagome, clutching her heart.

"You know, you've been staring at the well forever." reminded Youko, yawning slightly, showing his pointed fangs.

"I'm..." started Kagome, unable to find a word able to describe her feeling.

"Scared?" offered Youko, earning a slight nod from Kagome. Youko wrapped his well- muscled arm around Kagome's waist from behind and placed his head on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm here for you."

"Thanks." smiled Kagome, for once not in a hurry to run from Youko's grasps.

"Plus, if the well doesn't work, you get to spend the rest of your life with me here in

Makai." stated Youko, earning a glare from Kagome. "If it does work, I'll follow you wherever you decide to go." Kagome blushed slightly at that declaration but smiled nonetheless.

"What if it works for one of us and not the other?" Kagome asked, turning around and looking into Youko's golden gaze. Youko smirked, allowing a sharp fang to protrude from his mouth and glint in the morning sun. Kagome gave him a confused look, unsure why he looked so happy all of a sudden.

"So, you're afraid you'll lose me?" smiled Youko, bringing his lips dangerously close to Kagome's. Kagome blushed a deep crimson at their close proximity. Kagome tried to put some space between them, but was cut off when she felt Youko's lips over hers. Kagome was slightly stunned, but Youko wasted no time in delving his tongue deep into her mouth. Just as Kagome was about to respond back, Youko pulled back.

"Hn." Kagome growled, "Quite doing that!"

"Did you enjoy it? Not many can resist." smirked Youko, earning a punch from Kagome, but he was able to catch her fist in midair. "I've kissed many." Youko stated, causing Kagome's fury to rise, "But I have only loved once...and that is you." Kagome's fury quickly dissipated as she looked into his eyes.

"Y-Youko." stuttered Kagome, face red with embarrassment from Youko's confession.

Kagome chose not to say anymore words, because she got on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. That was enough, because Youko understood the meaning behind it. Kagome slowly lowered herself again and rested her head against his broad chest. "I was afraid to love again after Inuyasha, but I still fell in love. I could resist you with no problem in the beginning, but it got harder and harder. You cracked my last resistance when you said you loved me." Kagome blushed. "No one ever said that to me except my mom, but that doesn't count."

"If the well truly separates us, you can count on me searching for you until the ends of the earth. So, you have nothing to be fear. We'll be together no matter what." Youko assured, then a playful gleam entered his eyes, all seriousness from before left his eyes. "But, maybe it would be wise for you to carry my child to remind you of me." smirked Youko, earning himself a light slap to the arm.

Kagome giggled softly when Youko gave her hurt look. "Come on then, let's try the well."

"I'll go first." stated Youko, jumping down into the well as Kagome closed her eyes.

Youko came back up a second later and shook his head. Kagome gulped and walked towards the well's edge. Youko gave her a reassuring nod as Kagome closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall down the well.

Youko quickly rushed down the well when he heard Kagome cry out in pain. Landing on the bottom of the well gracefully, he noticed Kagome rubbing her butt. "Sheesh, I wish I could do that." muttered Kagome, when Youko had landed as light as feather.

"Are you okay?" Youko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Other than the fact my butt became pancakes." muttered Kagome, trying to get to her feet when two arms picked her up and jumped out of the well. "Well, I guess I'm stuck here." Kagome whispered dejectedly. "I just wished I could've said something to my family." Youko gently deposited Kagome, as Kagome continued to rub her butt.

"How did you get here?" asked Youko, seeing the crestfallen look on Kagome's face.

"I don't know." replied Kagome. "I was just really angry last time! Inuyasha had pissed me off! I wasn't paying much attention when I jumped into the well. When I got out of the well, I was here, in Makai." Youko nodded his head and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Can this Inuyasha travel by the well?" asked Youko, and was answered by a nod from Kagome.

"You know, this is the first time I have ever watched a demon think." stated Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru and Naraku are intelligent demons, but I never saw them thinking. Inuyasha, well, he never thinks. I wonder if he even has a brain."

"I'm sure he has at least half a brain." murmured Youko in response, but still seemed to be deep in thought. Youko continued to answer Kagome's questions while still figuring things out in his mind. "By the way, the name Sesshoumaru sounds kind of familiar now that I think about it." murmured Youko. "I haven't heard that name in a long time, that I didn't remember when you first mentioned him. But lately, I've been doing some thinking, and I think I might know who you are speaking of."

Kagome looked surprised at Youko's random thoughts. "You know Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome, eyes wide.

"I haven't met him, but I've heard of him when I was young." replied Youko, brushing off the subject. "We'll speak more of it later."

_Feudal Japan_

Inuyasha was wandering aimlessly around Feudal Japan. "No Kikyou, no Kagome, no shards, and no useless friends." muttered Inuyasha, flattening his ears against his skull. "It's all that damn wolf's fault!"

Inuyasha brought his nose down to the ground and sniffed it doggy style. "Miroku, Sango, and that brat." Inuyasha snorted, following the scent towards his friends. He stopped in front of a large mansion and snorted. "Figures."

"DEMON!" screamed a human who happened upon Inuyasha. Soon, the whole mansion was waking up. Inuyasha was barely able to dodge Sango's large boomerang as it zipped through the air and straight towards him. Sango quickly caught the boomerang and threw it at Inuyasha again.

"Die Inuyasha!" yelled Shippo, charging at Inuyasha, who just swatted Shippo away like a pesky fly.

"What are you idiots doing?" demanded Inuyasha, when he noticed Miroku just standing there, allowing Sango to hack away at him.

"Give me back Kagome-chan." snarled Sango, "And where's your dead lover?" laughed Sango bitterly. "I never knew how stupid you truly were." stated Sango, stopping her onslaughts. "I didn't know you were stupid until you brought the dead into our group and made the living leave! I don't know what Kagome-chan saw in you. You're just a brainless and heartless BASTARD!"

"Go Inuyasha." commanded Miroku, holding down Sango when she went charging at Inuyasha again. "This is the last time I'm helping you."

"Let me go, houshi!" demanded Sango, "You're with that scumbag! I'll never forgive you!" Sango growled when Inuyasha disappeared from sight. Sango wrenched herself free, picked up Shippo and Kirara and left. She dared Miroku to follow her with an angry gaze. Miroku closed his eyes and sighed.

"Kagome-sama, please come back. Look at our group, if you still consider it a group. We're falling apart without you. We need you." murmured Miroku, looking longing at Sango's disappearing back.

_Makai_

"What is this?" demanded Kuronue, glaring at the stack of paper in front of him.

"We need your approval, Kuronue-sama." bowed the servant, cowering in fear, "Since

Lord Youko and his lady is not available. They had left you in charge, milord." Kuronue dismissed the servant and glared at the piles after piles of paperwork. "Youko, you owe me big time." growled Kuronue, sitting back down and read through the piling paper.

"Tea, milord?" asked a servant, bring a cup of tea.

"No." replied Kuronue as the servant quickly scuttled away. Kuronue was not in a good mood.

* * *

"I got it." Youko suddenly interrupted Kagome's next question.

"What?" asked a confused Kagome.

"I think I have a way to get to where you want." smirked Youko.

"How?" asked Kagome, "Have you been thinking the whole time? But you were talking to me, then how did you?" asked a very confused Kagome.

"Kagome, there is many great qualities to me you have yet to discover. One happens to be the fact that I'm a genius and easily able to multitask." smirked Youko.

"Stuck up jerk." hissed Kagome.

"You can't deny that fact I'm a true genius." replied Youko standing up.

"What's your p..." Kagome started, but was cut off when Youko raised his youki energy to half power. Kagome took a few steps back at the dramatic change in power. "How did you improve so much?" Kagome asked, bewildered.

"I gain power with experience. It would seem the defeat of Jiro has greatly increased my powers." smirked Youko. Before Kagome could say another word, Youko had picked her up and jumped through the well. Kagome slammed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around Youko's neck. A blue light enveloped demon and miko, transporting them through time and space.

Kuronue snapped his eyes open and smiled. "It would seem, old friend, your power has been doubled. Is this the experience you got from Jiro or is this the power of love?" Kuronue asked the stack of paper, "I guess it's a combination of both."

"Paper, we're going to be companions for a long time. I mean, a long, long time." sighed Kuronue, smiling at the stack of paper. Kuronue glanced at the rice paper door, knowing there were youkai listening into the conversation he was having with his new friend, papers.

"I'm glad to announce that Lord Youko has doubled his power!" announced the daily gossiping cat youkai enthusiastically, earning applause to erupt from the crowd.

"No one will dare raid our villages now!" shouted one of the village youkais.

"Yes, we'll be the most powerful province in Makai!" added another.

"But," the cat youkai continued, "I am sorry to announce that Lord Youko is on vacation with Lady Kagome."

"But they'll be back!" cheered the crowd, who was too high in spirit to be dampened by a little negative news.

"Yes and Kuronue-sama is charge," the cat youkai continued, "but it seems he has lost his sanity after one day." Kuronue landed quietly behind the unsuspecting cat youkai as the villagers quickly scrambled back to what they were doing before. The cat youkai slowly turned to face Kuronue and fell on his knees, begging for mercy.

"Stupid kitty." muttered Kuronue, "I'm not insane, and don't make fun of my papers!"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes when the magic died down. In one leap, Youko jumped out from the bottom of the well. Youko gently placed Kagome on her foot as she scanned the area.

"Youko, we made it! You're a genius! How did you figure it out?" gushed Kagome, eyes wide.

"First off, I told you I was a genius." Youko smirked triumphantly

"Arrogant fox." muttered Kagome.

"When you first arrived in Makai, you said you were angry. Anger makes one blind, but it can also increase one's power. So, I deducted from it that your power level must have increased a lot.

So I guessed that your power and that of the well clashed to rip a portal. "

"I get it!" exclaimed Kagome, "That's why you raised your youki! So your power would crash with the well."

"It had to be very precise." added Youko. "I had to make sure our power level was the same, so I used only half my power."

"Oh, gee, am I that weak?" Kagome asked herself. "If I am at my strongest and that's only half your power, right now, wouldn't I like only match a quarter of your power?"

"Yes." replied Youko, "but you must realize how much more years of experience I had more than you."

"Now that we're here. I want you to know. NEXT TIME YOU DECIDE TO JUMP DOWN THE WELL, WARN ME! I could've jumped myself! Unless the time traveling had to do something with me?"

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with you." replied Youko.

"Then why did you...?" asked Kagome.

"Because I felt like holding you." smirked Youko, while glancing around the area, before his eyes widened slightly.

"What's wrong?" asked Kagome, worried at Youko's sudden silence. Youko is never silent, so something must really be wrong.

"I'm...home." whispered Youko, causing Kagome further confusion.

"What do you mean...you're home?" Kagome asked softly.

* * *

Please read and review! 


	12. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha!  
  
&&&  
  
**Jealousy**  
  
"What do you mean...you're home?" Kagome asked softly. Youko remained silent as he  
  
closed his eyes, taking in the fresh air of Feudal Japan. Kagome waited patiently for an  
  
explanation as Youko slowly opened his eyes again.   
  
"I never would have thought the time era you traveled to would be the era I was in when I  
  
was a child." Youko replied, smiling wistfully. "I never thought I would ever see this era again.  
  
Not since demons were separated from humans."   
  
"Come on, help me find my friends." Kagome smiled, changing the subject when she noticed  
  
Youko wasn't comfortable talking about his history. Kagome squeaked in surprise when Youko picked her up bridal style.  
  
"Hey, put me down! I can walk!" Kagome cried indignantly.  
  
"Yes, I know." snorted Youko. "But humans are so slow."  
  
"I resent that! I'm a human! Are you calling me slow?!?" growled Kagome.  
  
"Took you long enough to make the connection." smirked Youko before speeding  
  
towards the village Kagome had told him about. Kagome allowed a small smile to sneak its way  
  
to her lips as she wrapped her arms around Youko's neck. Youko landed gracefully in the middle  
  
of the village. The villagers dropped their work and ran, screaming for help at the top of their  
  
lungs.   
  
"You know, you didn't have to scare them." Kagome admonished, making no move to  
  
remove herself from Youko's arms.   
  
"I didn't do anything." Youko stated obviously. "I can't help it if you weak humans are so  
  
easily frightened." Kagome glared at Youko but smiled when Youko grinned. Kagome gently  
  
smacked Youko on the arm before struggling slightly to get out of his grasps. "Is staying in my  
  
arms that uncomfortable?" Youko asked with feigned hurt.   
  
"N-no!" blurted out Kagome, but quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "You did that  
  
on purpose!" Kagome growled. "Oooh, I'll deal with you later. Now, put me down. Kaeda's  
  
coming. What will she think? Now, put me down!"   
  
"Yes, what will the old hag think?" asked Youko, an mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
Kagome gasped in shock as Youko pulled her into a searing kiss just as Kaeda arrived. Kaeda  
  
stopped dead in her tracks, as the men whispered among themselves. Kagome pushed herself  
  
away from Youko, taking in deep breaths of air. Kagome could feel her face turning a bright  
  
shade of red as she faced Kaeda and the villagers.  
  
"Um, hi?" Kagome asked sheepishly.   
  
"Kagome, what was ye...doing?" asked Kaeda, feeling the aftermath of the shock.  
  
"It wasn't what is seemed!" Kagome cried. "Well, it happened. But, it wasn't on purpose.  
  
Well, this time it wasn't. Youko just pulled me in and I couldn't think." Kagome blabbered on,  
  
as Youko refrained from growling in frustration.   
  
"Child, slow down." Kaeda suggested. Kagome took in a deep breath as she tried to  
  
change her face back to their normal color. "Now, who is ye?"   
  
"Oh, this is Youko...my....um....my...." Kagome stuttered, as a blush tinging her cheeks.  
  
"Future mate." Youko finished, leaving no room for arguments. Kagome huffed and  
  
glared at Youko.   
  
"Oh?" asked Kaeda, surprised at the new revelation. "Is it true?" Kaeda asked Kagome.   
  
"No...yea...I don't know." Kagome replied, "I mean, I'm not sure...." Kagome was cut off  
  
when she felt Youko's arms encircling her waist. Kagome felt a wave of peace wash over her,  
  
feeling safe within Youko's arms.   
  
"It doesn't matter, old hag." Youko stated coldly. Kagome allowed a small smile to play on her  
  
lips as Youko's face fell back to it's cold, calculating look she had seen when she first met him.

&&&  
  
"Tension was thick in ye's group when ye left." explained Kaeda as Kagome poked  
  
gently at the fire. Youko lounged nearby at the door of the hut, watching the villagers as they  
  
bustled about, doing their work. Every now and then one of the village females would lock gazes  
  
with Youko, causing them to blush and turn away. Youko smirked in response as the village girls  
  
showered their attention on him.   
  
"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome." Kaeda called as Kagome mumbled something  
  
incoherently under her breath. Kagome glared at Youko who was looking at the village girls, who  
  
were quickly falling under his charm. Kagome felt the familiar sour feeling she got when  
  
Inuyasha would meet Kikyou.   
  
"Kagome." Kaeda called, shaking Kagome's shoulder. Kagome quickly snapped back to  
  
reality and tore her gaze from Youko. "Is ye all right?"  
  
"Fine." snapped Kagome. Kaeda was slightly taken aback. "I'm sorry." Kagome  
  
apologized. "I didn't know what came over me."   
  
"It's all right." replied Kaeda with an understanding smile. "Go do what ye wants to do.  
  
You have no interest for news on your friends right now. We can discuss it over dinner."  
  
Kagome nodded her head as she helped Kaeda stand up. Kagome walked towards Youko, who  
  
turned his head towards her.   
  
"Done?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." snapped Kagome, "I'm going to take a bath." Youko smirked as Kagome brushed  
  
past him without a glance. Kagome stomped all the way to the stream near the village. A group  
  
of girls were taking a bath there as well and Kagome decided to join them. Kagome slipped out  
  
of her clothes and waddled into the water.   
  
Kagome cleaned herself with the village herbs as the village girls chatted among  
  
themselves. "That has to be the most beautiful demon ever!" giggled one of the girls.   
  
"He looked at me." Another stated. "He had the loveliest golden eyes!"  
  
"What I would give just to spend one night with him." another sighed. Kagome felt  
  
jealousy knot in her stomach as she tried to block out the conversation.   
  
"He's still a demon." one of the elder girls reminded them.  
  
"Yes, but he's not killing any of us. He didn't even harm us. He must be a good demon."  
  
another defended.   
  
"You're right."   
  
"Yes, he's handsome."   
  
"What do you think of him, Lady Kagome?" asked one of the girls, waiting for Kagome's  
  
opinion. Kagome turned to face the group of girls and smiled politely.   
  
"He's the most obnoxious, self-centered, prideful, arrogant fox I had ever met." Kagome  
  
replied sweetly.   
  
"I'm glad you think so highly of me, Kagome." smirked Youko as Kagome ducked under  
  
the water. The other girls did the same as they blushed a bright shade of red. Youko's eyes  
  
seemed to be clouded over with a slight haze of lust.   
  
"What are you doing, pervert!" demanded Kagome, turning her back to him.   
  
"You forgot to bring your change of clothes when you left in a fit of jealous rage." Youko  
  
smirked as Kagome turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"Leave." Kagome ground out through clenched teeth.   
  
"Then I'll see you later." Youko smiled as the village girls swooned. "Now, are you sure you  
  
don't want me to join you?"   
  
"Pervert! You're even worse than Miroku! Sit!" Kagome yelled in embarrassment.  
  
"Sit? Fine with me." smirked Youko mischievously as he took a seat near the river's  
  
edge. "It's certainly fine with me if you desire my company so much."   
  
"No, leave!" muttered Kagome. "I didn't mean for you to sit...here! I thought you were  
  
Inuyasha." Kagome whispered the last part, but Youko caught it. Youko's eyes immediately  
  
darkened as he abruptly stood up. "Huh?" asked Kagome, slightly startled by the sudden  
  
movement.   
  
"I'm not Inuyasha and I'll never be." growled Youko before walking away. Kagome's  
  
eyes widened slightly before grabbing her large, fluffy towel and wrapping it around her body.  
  
Without stopping to dress, Kagome ran after Youko, clutching her towel to her body tightly.  
  
Kagome spun around in the middle of the forest, hoping to catch a glimpse of Youko.   
  
"Youko! Where are you!?!" Kagome called. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way!"  
  
Kagome smiled when she heard some noise, thinking it was Youko. Kagome took a large step  
  
back when a group of drunken men emerged from behind the trees.  
  
"You calling for me?" asked one of the drunken men, walking towards Kagome. Kagome  
  
clutched her towel to her tightly.   
  
"YOUKO!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. "HELP!" Kagome took off at a fast  
  
pace, running deeper into the forest. Kagome skidded to a stop, saving herself from toppling over  
  
a cliff. Kagome turned around to face the group men. "Where's my bow and arrows when I need  
  
them?" Kagome muttered.   
  
"Just come to me, I won't hurt you...much." one of the drunken men becked, as the others  
  
laughed. "You'll just be a little sore."   
  
"Listen here. I'm not coming towards you!" Kagome stated, looking over the cliff.  
  
Kagome looked back just in time as the drunken men advanced on her. "Well, better dying a  
  
virgin...." Kagome smiled sadly to herself. "Sorry mom, grandpa, Souta....Youko." Kagome  
  
closed her eyes as she allowed herself to fall backwards down the cliff.   
  
&Youko's POV&  
  
I headed back to village, feeling anger towards that Inuyasha. Who was that bastard  
  
anyway? I don't care, but I'm not going to lose Kagome to him. I spotted the old village hag as I  
  
walked towards her. "What's Inuyasha to Kagome." I asked coldly, not trace of emotion in my  
  
voice or on my face.  
  
"Kagome and Inuyasha are good friends. Kagome has hidden feelings for Inuyasha for a  
  
long time, but Inuyasha...he..." Kaeda sighed. "Is in love with my deceased sister." I clenched my  
  
fists in jealousy when I heard that Kagome had feelings for that half-breed mutt. "This  
  
Inuyasha...will die." I stated, as Kaeda's one eye widened in shock.  
  
"No, you mustn't." Kaeda called quickly.   
  
"Why..." I asked coldly, but stopped when I heard Kagome screaming for help. I ignored  
  
Kaeda's confusion and raced off at top speed towards when I last saw Kagome. When I arrived  
  
the river, Kagome wasn't there. I could feel myself losing control to panic, something that was  
  
new to me. Fearing the worst, I quickly headed into the forest at a pace that not even I was sure I  
  
had.   
  
I stopped, feeling my heart stop beating at the scene I just witnessed. I had arrived  
  
just in time to see Kagome jump down the cliff. "Kagome!" I roared, as my eyes changed into a  
  
deep red. Without warning I charged at the drunken men, ripping them all to shreds with a single  
  
swipe. I crushed their shattered bones under my feet as I dropped to my knees at the edge of the  
  
cliff.   
  
"Humans." I growled, my rage growing by the second. It accumulated to a degree where I  
  
lost all rational thoughts. "They killed Kagome. They'll all suffer...."

&&&  
  
Please read and review!

No time to answer questions this time. I have a party to go to. But, hope you enjoyed reading this!

_New Story to be posted soon! June 10, 2004 to be exact. Check it out when it's posted, it'll be worth your time. :) _


	13. Can’t Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha!

_Oh, I am **so** sorry for the so very late update! I kind of injured my muscles on a hiking trip, followed by falling completely into a throne bush. The worst part was the week of dissecting, which really deflated my will to write anything. But I'm back now, hopefully, I can get more updates in. _

&&&

**Can't Remember**

Inuyasha jumped from tree branch to tree branch through the dense forest towards a nearby village. He hoped to find Kikyou somewhere along the way, if not, he prayed she was safely back at Kaeda's village. Inuyasha slowed his pace when burning flesh and bones reached his sensitive canine nose. Quickly registering trouble, Inuyasha set off at a quick pace towards the village not far ahead.

The hanyou landed with as much grace as he could muster in the middle of the village, covering his nose with the sleeve of his fire rat kimono. His golden eyes scanned the damaged area around him. The ground in which he stood was scorched black with fire. Human limbs littered the site with blood flowing like a rapid stream. Inuyasha felt slightly lightheaded at the strong odor of death and quickly retreated from the village.

Inuyasha quickly leapt out of the way when a harmless looking plant suddenly moved out and attempted to snap his head off as a snack. Inuyasha watched in stunned silence as the plant advanced on him again. Quickly unsheathing his rusty blade, Inuyasha transformed it into the powerful fang and cleaved the plant in two. "What the hell was that?!?!" Inuyasha demanded, sheathing his sword.

No one answered his question, much to the irritation of the hanyou. "Hm, I sense strong power from these plants." a voice mused softly behind Inuyasha. The hanyou quickly turned around to come face to face with one of his five traveling companions, Miroku.

"Keh, the plant was weak!" Inuyasha boasted, puffing up his chest slightly. Miroku shook his head, much to the dismay of Inuyasha. "Fine monk, want to fight me?" Inuyasha growled. Miroku held up his hand in defense, as well as in a sign of peace. Miroku shook his head in the negative as he set his face back into a grim expression.

"It is not the plants with the power energy, but the one who is controlling these plants. It's a powerful demon out for revenge….it wants the blood of the humans. Inuyasha, we have to hurry after that demon before it harms more innocent people!" Miroku exclaimed, looking towards Inuyasha for confirmation.

"Keh, I don't have time for this!" snorted Inuyasha. "I have to get back to Kaeda's village."

"Oh, is Lady Kagome back?" Miroku asked with renewed hope, eyes twinkling with a slight perversion to it. Inuyasha shook his head in the negative, snorting softly in addition to his action.

"I'm going to see if Kikyou is there." Inuyasha replied. "She could be in danger or injured."

"Lady Kikyou is strong." Miroku stated obviously. "The one you should be worried about is Lady Kagome. You know she is the one who needs the most protection. Woman likes to feel protected, especially by the person she loves." Miroku hinted, hoping Inuyasha would at least give Kagome a chance.

"S-She l-loves me?" Inuyasha asked in surprise, raising an eyebrow in question. Miroku solemnly nodded his head, as if saying 'did you just notice'?

&&&

Fear was instilled in human and demons alike for the next three months. Village after village was burnt to the ground, always leaving the trademark moves of the demon responsible in its place. The trademark came in the form of biting, snapping, threatening plants that seems to have a mind and will of its own. Inuyasha and Miroku tried their best to track down the mysterious demon, but they were always one step to late….

&&&

"Fumi, bring that pail of water in, NOW!" a middle aged woman yelled angrily from her spot at the entrance of the hut. The woman glared heatedly at the young raven-haired girl as she quickly ran into the hut, hands encased tightly over the handle of the pail, for fear of spilling a single drop.

"Here you go ma'am!" the girl replied, stepping back away from the glowering woman.

"Work faster next time!" growled the woman. "If my husband hadn't seen you severely injured and taken you home, you wouldn't be alive! We had to pay for your healing, your food, and your shelter! The least you can do is do something correctly!" The girl flinched back, grasping her side quickly as fresh blood oozed through her rough clothes.

"You're bleeding." a voice boomed though the hut as a middle-aged man walked in through the entrance. "I thought I told you not to move until your wounds were healed. If you really did fall from that high cliff, you shouldn't be out of bed for at least another couple of months. You were lucky you didn't die from that fall!"

The girl bit her lip, as her blue eyes darted from the man to the woman. "I-I'll go clean my wounds." This answer resulted in the approval of the man and the further rage of the woman.

"Fumi, STAY!" the woman commanded harshly, before turning towards her husband. "You're in love with the little brat, aren't you? Just because she has a young body and a slightly prettier face, you've fallen head over toes with her! When you asked my parents for my hand in marriage, you promised to love only me! I'm not like the other village woman; I will not tolerate sharing a husband!"

"Since you figured it out already, then it'll save me the trouble of saying it," the man stated calmly. "Yes, I prepare to marry Fumi." Fumi gasped in response and took an unsure step back. "It was your fault for not being able to bare me any children. I need someone to carry on the family name. Fumi will do that for me. She will give me a son, unlike you! Since everything that needs to be said is said, I prepare to ask the village elder to marry Fumi and I….the day after tomorrow!"

&&&

"I don't know." Fumi whispered to her friend as she sat under the moonlight. "I mean, I can't remember anything. Who am I? What is my real name? What happened to me? I can't answer any of these, because I can't remember. Now, I have to marry the man who saved me. There's no way I can deny him, because he saved my life…but somehow, I know this is wrong."

"Oh, Fumi." her friend whispered, as she enveloped Fumi into a warm embrace. "Maybe you were already in love….I mean…before you lost your memories. I'm sure you'll get your memories back one day. Are you sure you can't remember ANYTHING?"

"There is something." Fumi whispered softly.

"What is it?" her friend asked anxiously, eyes lighting up with unhidden curiosity. "Come on, tell me!"

"Every night when I go to bed, I would always see in my mind's eye…a pair of beautiful golden eyes and cute fuzzy ears! I don't know what it means, but it always gives me a certain feeling of warmth afterwards."

"Eh, maybe it was your pet…" her friend suggested. "I mean, what else has golden eyes and fuzzy ears? You couldn't have possibly known a youkai and felt…warm and happy around it."

"I guess you're right. Maybe it was a dog?" Fumi whispered, brushing her black hair away from her face. "It doesn't matter, I'm getting married tomorrow and there's nothing I can do to stop it, because I owe him my life."

&&&

Youko Kurama stood coldly, but proudly at the entrance to the next village. The villagers moved around happily, as if preparing for a happy event. Youko smirked sadistically, curling his claws into a fist. He licked his lips slightly as a red tinge entered his molten gold eyes.

Youko was preparing to strike the village, when a familiar sweet scent wafted to his sensitive nose. He slipped back into the shadows of a large tree and watched with confusion at the human mating ritual. It wasn't the ritual that caught his attention, but the bride. She was very young compared to the man, but her scent….

The village elder stumbled back in surprise as the villagers scrambled around in disarray as Youko landed softly in the center of their ritual. "Priestess!" the village elder yelled loudly. "Demon! DEMON!"

"What's going on?" Fumi asked in panic as a hand tugged on the sleeve of her wedding garments.

"Hurry, lets get out of here." her best friend cried out. "A demon!"

"I can't see." hissed Fumi, ripping the veil from her face.

"Demon, be gone!" the priestess stated, firing an arrow toward Youko. Youko caught the insignificant arrow and easily snapped it in two. The villagers' eyes widened with terror as Youko materialized a throne whip from his red rose. With a quick movement, a couple of humans laid in pieces on the ground.

Youko turned his attention to the priestess, when a voice rang out. "STOP!"

"What are you doing?" Fumi's friend hissed at her. "Quit drawing his attention to us!" Fumi's husband-to-be foolishly moved in front of her.

"L-l-leave m-m-my w-w-wife alo-alone." he stuttered.

"Wife?" Youko spat distastefully, moving his hand to dispose the world of the annoying human. Youko quickly caught himself with Fumi stood bravely in front of the man she was going to marry.

"Leave him alone!" Fumi cried, as her friend nibbled on her nails in fear.

"Stop…" Fumi's friend and husband-to-be hissed.

"K-Kagome…" Youko whispered softly.

"Ka-gome?" Fumi whispered softly. "Is that….your name?"

&&&

Please read and review!

_No time for questions and answers, I have to catch up with my piano lessons! Ja! ;)_


	14. Remember Me

Disclaimer:  I don't own YYH or Inuyasha!

&&&

**Remember Me**

            "No, I'm Youko, you're Kagome." Youko growled in frustration while directing his furious golden orbs towards the man hidden halfway behind Kagome. "You did this?" Youko snarled angrily, baring his deadly fangs at the same time. The man tripped backwards, landing on his rear end with a large thump. Youko's gaze softened when Kagome took a small step back in fear.

            "Please don't kill me, my husband, or my village." Kagome pleaded, tears welling up in her blue eyes.

            "I could never hurt you, Kagome." Youko replied, "But that human is not your mate!" Kagome stumbled backwards as the intensity of Youko's words hit her full force. "You're mine and I'm not giving you up!"

            "Wow, if I my life wasn't on the line…I would say…this is so romantic!" Kagome's friend sighed dreamily (the friend she made when she was known as "Fumi"). "That's how I want my husband to be like – possessive and fiercely loyal! I can't image him running off to other women in the middle of the night."

            "Hey, Mimi, I think you're getting ahead of yourself." Kagome whispered softly to her friend. "And I don't see how possessiveness is a good trait. Plus, I'm a married woman!" Kagome reminded her friend.

            "Ah, you mean almost married women. Just be glad you aren't married yet, or you'd be a widow pretty soon." Mimi whispered under her breath. "Just look at his eyes and claws! He'd kill him if you were actually married (ah, how romantic)." Mimi sighed wistfully. Kagome quickly disregarded her friend's eccentric outlook on a person's love life and focused at the more important matter at hand.

            "Don't you remember me?" Youko asked, his words coming out harsher than he had intended. "Did our love mean nothing to you? Is Inuyasha all you can remember? Is he really that important to you?" Youko snarled angrily.

            "N-no!" Kagome yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. Kagome gently touched her wet cheeks and murmured, "What's going on? Why am I crying? Why does it hurt when you said those words? I don't understand. I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!" Kagome cried while clutching her head in agony. "Ever since I was rescued, I couldn't remember a single thing about me."  

            "Kagome, I'm sorry," Youko whispered as he pulled Kagome into his embrace. "_I hate apologizing, especially in front of humans._" Youko thought angrily to himself. "But I will make sure your memory recovers. I can help you, if you will let me. Do you trust me?"

            "I-I do, but I don't know why." Kagome whispered. "I don't even know you, yet it feels like I have known you all my life. It's like, I want to yell at you, but I don't know what I want to say. I feel like smacking you, but I can't seem to comprehend why."

            "Come with me," Youko whispered softly in Kagome's ear, his hot breath caressing her skin. "Even if you can't remember, we can start over. I'm not giving you up, ever." Youko finished before pulling Kagome away from him.

            "How sweet," Mimi sobbed pitifully. "It's settled, I'm not marrying a human! I want a demon lover!" Kagome could feel a vein pop in the back of her head as she clenched her fists.

            "_Jeesh, Mimi, I doubt all demons are like this. Youko's…one of a kind and I love him, a total stranger. But according to him, we were intimate lovers. Why can't I remember any of it? I WANT to remember!_" Kagome thought to herself when she noticed Youko's outstretched hand.

            Kagome slowly placed her small hands within his much larger one. "I'll show you what we had before and more." Youko whispered seductively in Kagome's ear, causing her to blush a bright shade of red. "You look as beautiful as ever, if not better." Youko complimented.

            "_Talk about mood swings._" Kagome thought idly to herself. "_He was pretty angry a while ago._" Kagome smiled softly to herself. "Mimi, take care of yourself and don't bother the village to much!"

            "Oh, I won't!" Mimi assured. "Don't worry about me! I'm going to go on a journey!"

            "Now I'm worried." Kagome muttered, "What is this journey for?"

            "Well, Kagome." Mimi wagged a finger. "Aren't you selfish? How am I supposed to find a demon mate when I'm cooped up here? You're settled for life, Fu…Kagome. You got that strong, loyal, handsome, romantic, beautiful, tall…"

            "Okay," Kagome cut in, feeling her face blush a bright pink.

            Youko lowered his mouth to Kagome's neck and whispered, "But you know she's right. You should feel honored to be my mate."

            "I don't know why, but I have this really big urge to…" Kagome warned as Youko caught her hand in midair.

            "To slap me, I know." Youko replied. "You're mind might not remember, but your heart does. Your heart belongs to me as mine beats only for you."

            "Oh, right now, my heart is telling me that it has the suspicion that you say that exact same line to every pretty female you meet." Kagome replied, pursing her lips slightly. "_Damn it, what am I doing? I talk as if I actually KNOW him! And I'm talking to a demon! Do I not value my life?_" Kagome silently asked herself.

            "Let's go." Youko stated as he lifted Kagome into his arms bridal style before taking to the air.

            "_But it feels right. Sometimes, my heart might just be more accurate than my brain._" Kagome whispered silently to herself as she watched the scenery rush past her in a blur. "_I want to remember, so I WILL remember. I hate being kept in the dark. It hurts not to know. If what Youko said to me is true, then this must even harder on him._"

            "It is." Youko replied, startling Kagome out of her thoughts. "You don't really think I destroyed nearly half of the villages in Japan just out of boredom, did you? It was my only way to vent my pain and anger, because I lost you and I wanted you back."

            "Can you read thoughts?" Kagome asked in amazement. "Because I could swear I didn't say that out loud!"

            "On occasions, I can read people's facial expressions, especially yours. You might not remember, but your attitude and instincts have not changed at all. They're as horrible as ever. Your attitude shows no feminine traits and your instincts are never accurate (they lead you to do stupid things)."  Youko summarized, earning a half-hearted glare from Kagome.

            "Stupid kitsune!" Kagome grumbled under her breath, but Youko easily caught it. "_Woops, hope I didn't offend him._" Kagome winced inwardly. Kagome was startled out of her reverie when Youko suddenly smiled. "_I don't think I've seen him smile before, so, is it a bad thing? But then again, I've only known him for barely half a day._"

            "Your vocabulary hasn't improved either. Still the same old 'stupid kitsune', it's getting old." Youko smirked. "_Maybe, I can get a reaction from her. She's showing signs of improvement already. Stupid kitsune…I'll know she's fully recovered when her vulgar language recovers._" Youko thought to himself. "Wench."

            "I have a name you know?" Kagome cried in protest. "It's…it's…what was my name again?" Youko chuckled at Kagome's expression of pure confusion before placing a chaste kiss on her unguarded lips. "Eeek!" Kagome squeaked before a crimson stain covered her cheeks. "YOU PERVERT!" Youko snorted at Kagome's sudden outburst. "Give me a warning next time, will you?"

&&&

            "I never knew Kagome loved me." Inuyasha whispered to himself as Miroku appeared to be dozing off as he walked. "Kagome has feelings for me? Keh, of course she likes me. She's kind of like Kikyou, only weaker." Inuyasha smirked triumphantly. "I'll just have to take them both then."

            "And I thought I had it bad." Miroku muttered as he glanced at his hands. "Ah, Sango, how I have missed you." Miroku sniffled. "Inuyasha just isn't any fun. _Then again, his head is caught in cloud nine. I really hate to burst his bubble, but I don't think the way he's thinking is going to work out. Especially if it involves Kagome-sama."_

            "You miss Sango's butt, you lecher!" Inuyasha growled. "Quit whining, do you think I like wandering around here aimlessly with you?"

            "Ah, you miss Lady Kagome and Kikyou." Miroku concluded. "Well, if it will make you feel better, I guess I can comfort you."

            "Stay away from me, you lecher!" Inuyasha growled as he took a step away from his friend.

            "Inuyasha, you wound me." Miroku gasped. "I would never, ever fall for you, especially since you're a two-timer." Miroku whispered the last part. "But seriously, Inuyasha," Miroku stated in a no-joke voice, "you can't have both. Kagome-sama won't stand for it, neither will Lady Kikyou."

            "How do you know?" Inuyasha spat. "You don't even know Kagome and Kikyou that well. And you're not even a woman! How do you know how they feel?" Inuyasha growled. "_They both love me, so they would get along just fine! I'll show you, Miroku._"

            "I might not be a woman myself, but I know a woman's heart," Miroku quickly defended, "_and body._" Miroku finished in his mind. "_A_ woman's jealousy is dangerous, you know?" Miroku warned Inuyasha. "Just don't come running to me when they both turn against you."

            "Feh, I…" Inuyasha halted his sentence when a familiar scent drifted to his sensitive nose. Inuyasha lifted his nose to the air and took a long sniff. "It's Kagome and she's caught by a demon. Kagome's such a stupid, weak human." Inuyasha growled as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "_Guess I'm going to have to save her again. Kikyou would never get into this mess._" Miroku quickly fell into a defensive stance, prepared to save Kagome from that demon at all costs.

&&&

_Author's Note: _I redid my profile. If you want to know the date for updates, it will say it in the parentheses. ;)  


	15. Kurama’s Illness

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha

&&&

**Kurama's Illness**

He paced back and forth, back and forth, before running his hand through his hair in a frustrated manner. "Damn it, what's going on?" he demanded, clenching his fist in an aggravated manner.

"Yusuke, please, sit down." his girlfriend pleaded in annoyance. "You're not helping Kurama by digging your own grave." Keiko muttered as Yusuke continued to pace back and forth. Yusuke grudgingly took a seat beside his girlfriend when Hiei, his other friend, threatened to run him through with his katana if he didn't stop his useless pacing.

"Hey, Kuwabara, you're spiritually aware, aren't you?" Yusuke sneered, feeling the urge to provoke his best friend. "So why don't you do something useful for once and tell me what's happening to Kurama right now!" Kuwabara gave his friend a flabbergasted look and snorted in an undignified manner.

"Yes, I'm spiritually aware, but I'm not a psychic or a doctor." Kuwabara retorted while crossing his muscled arms across his chest. "Anyway, Kurama should be fine; he's a demon, isn't he?" Yusuke seemed pacified for the moment by Kuwabara's reminder. Sadly, it didn't last long before Hiei contradicted Kuwabara's theory.

"Kurama is not himself." Hiei snorted, but a slight hint of worry shone in his usually emotionless, ruby eyes. "He's almost completely…human." Kuwabara and Yusuke gave Hiei a confused look, but Hiei didn't explain any further. The four of them soon fell into an uncomfortable silence as they patiently (for some of them) waited for the newest update on their friend's condition.

&&&

"Miroku, they're closing in." Inuyasha warned as he prepared his Tetsusaiga. Miroku nodded his head as he gripped his prayer beads, ready to release the wind tunnel at a second's notice.

"Remember; don't do anything rash until we save Lady Kagome." Miroku thoughtfully reminded his companion in a low whisper just as a white blur jumped right pass them. "There they are! Stop, demon!" Miroku yelled. "Release Lady Kagome this instance."

Youko gracefully landed on a tree branch as he regarded Inuyasha and Miroku with a cold, calculation glare. "Human…and half-breed; don't stand in my way." Youko warned; a cold glint in his golden eyes.

"Release Kagome," Inuyasha growled, eyeing the snoozing bundle Youko was carrying in his arms. Miroku slowly edged closer to Inuyasha and gently elbowed him in the gut, earning an annoyed growl in response. "What?" Inuyasha hissed, never taking his eyes off his opponent.

"He kind of resembles you, don't you think?" Miroku asked in a hushed tone. "Is he your OTHER brother? If so, maybe you can talk him into letting Lady Kagome go." Miroku whispered his thoughts. "I want to avoid this fight if possible. I'm sensing a powerful aura from him."

"Stupid, I only have ONE brother." Inuyasha replied. "And he's a HALF-brother. If you haven't noticed, HE'S a pure blood fox demon!" Inuyasha growled, turning his attention from Youko to Miroku.

"It's not wise to turn your attention from your opponent." Youko advised, "You could be rolling in your…" Youko stopped mid-sentence when Kagome slowly cracked an eye open.

"Are we there yet?" Kagome asked while trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. "I'm kind of getting hungry." Kagome sheepishly admitted. Youko smiled in amusement and playfulness as he gently set Kagome on her own two feet.

"Why are you smiling at the enemy, wench?" Inuyasha harshly demanded; a vein popping as he waited for an explanation. Kagome cocked her head to one side as she lifted any eyebrow. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK!" Inuyasha yelled, clenching his fist.

"Youko, is he your brother?" Kagome asked out of curiosity. "He looks like you…a lot." Youko snorted in disdain as he eyed Inuyasha from head to foot. Inuyasha bared his fangs as he took a threatening step towards Youko. Youko remained unfazed as Miroku tried desperately to hold Inuyasha back by the scruff of his neck.

"No, I don't have half-breed brothers. I don't have siblings…period." Youko added as an afterthought as Kagome made a small 'O' with her mouth.

"Damn you, you stupid fox!" Inuyasha growled, flinging Miroku off of him before brandishing Tetsusaiga with renewed vigor. "I'm going to beat the crap out of you!" Youko narrowed his eyes as he gently pushed Kagome behind him in a protective manner.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Miroku yelled, "Maybe he means no harm to Lady Kagome! Inuyasha, if you don't stop, you're going to be the one that harms her!" he cried desperately as he tried to get up from his sprawled position.

"Please stop fighting!" Kagome pleaded as Inuyasha swung recklessly at Youko, who effortlessly dodged each blow. "Youko, please, I don't want you to get hurt!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha growled as Youko's face expression softened at Kagome's words.

"Damn it wench; who are you helping anyway?" Inuyasha asked through gritted teeth. "You ungrateful…bitch…I'm saving you and you're worrying about the well-being of your kidnapper!"

"Listen here, dog-boy," Kagome yelled, eyes narrowing at the insults he had been throwing at her. "First off, it's Kagome – not wench or bitch. Second of all, WHO asked you to save me? Lastly, Youko's my future mate, IDIOT!" Kagome growled, causing a smile to spill across Youko's perfect features.

"What did you do to her, you bastard?!?" Inuyasha demanded as his eyes took on a crimson hue. Youko flexed his claws slightly before a thorn-whip formed in his outstretched hand.

"Game's over," Youko stated coldly, before he mercilessly lashed out at the hanyou. Inuyasha yelped in pain when the thorns on the whip bit into his flesh, to only tear away a chunk of his flesh a fraction of a second later.

"Can't we just SIT down and TALK about this?" Kagome yelled in an attempt to cease the fighting. Kagome blinked when Inuyasha was suddenly pulled to the ground with a loud thump after the beads around his neck glowered.

"Damn it, Kagome!" Inuyasha growled as Youko snorted in amusement.

"Was it something I said?" Kagome asked as she blinked her eyes. "Anyway, please, let's just sit (bam) and talk. Please, Youko?" Kagome pleaded, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Youko relented, much to the relief of Miroku, who was positive that Inuyasha would be dead if the fight went on for a minute longer.

&&&

"He's weak, but he's going to make a full recovery." the doctor said cheerfully. "But I must wonder, where did he get all those wounds?" he murmured to himself, getting an uneasy look from Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"Can we go see him now?" Keiko asked, earning a nod of approval from the doctor. The four of them ambled into the hospital room as Hiei scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Hey Kurama," Yusuke greeted softly as his eyes fell on the red-head. Kurama gave them a smile when everyone fell into silence, a grim expression on their face. Kurama sighed softly as he closed his emerald green eyes.

"Guys, I'm not dead yet." Kurama whispered in a dry voice. "No need to mourn for my passing." Kurama joked slightly as he reopened his eyes. Hiei regarded his best friend with a cold look, belaying his inner turmoil.

"Fox, what is going on?" Hiei demanded in a frigid tone, earning a glare from Kuwabara and Yusuke. "I'm sure you should know something about your body. Why aren't you healing?"

"I'm not really sure," Kurama admitted in a tired voice. "My power has been greatly diminished."

"Is Youko sick?" Kuwabara asked, earning a smack upside the head (courtesy of Yusuke). "It was just a suggestion," Kuwabara muttered under his breath as he rubbed his sore skull.

"No, Youko's not sick." Kurama assured Kuwabara. "But…"

"What?" Hiei growled in annoyance.

"Youko seems to be fading." Kurama grimly replied, "And he's the source of my power."

&&&

TBC ;)

Next chapter dedicated to whoever can guess what's happening to Kurama. ;) Unless, of course, you prefer cyber cookies! (DR: I'll take the cyber cookies!) –Sigh-


	16. Time Rip

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha!

**Chapter Dedications: **Jin's Mate Forever, Geminia, and Why?What?Shutup (for being the first three to correctly answer my question on the last chapter).

Not to KagomeYasha4448: I like your idea that you suggested, so if you don't mind, I would like to use that idea for later chapters.

&&&

**Time Rip**

"Why are we allowing _him_ to stay with US?" Inuyasha growled, jabbing an angry finger at the kitsune. "I say we grab Kagome and kill that…that…THING!" he yelled, eyes blazing with fury. His fingers inched towards his demon blade, but that was when he noticed it was missing. "What?"

"Looking for this, hanyou?" Youko taunted, the blade wrapped tightly by thick, thorn vines. The vines, holding the blade, dangled back and forth in front of Inuyasha's face. Hissing angrily under his breath, Inuyasha lunged for the blade, but missed. "I wouldn't do that, hanyou." Youko smirked. "One prick of these thorns will be strong enough to knock out a full-fledged youkai."

"I know, it's amazing, isn't it?" Kagome added with a bright smile on her lips.

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON, ANYWAY?!?" Inuyasha demanded, taking in deep breaths to calm his raging blood. Kagome blinked her eyes, giving the hanyou a confused look.

"Lady Kagome, what Inuyasha means is, if Youko-sama…" started Miroku.

"_Sama_, are you nuts?" asked Inuyasha, his voice rising with each word. "He's the _enemy!_"

"As I was saying," Miroku continued, ignoring Inuyasha's rant, "if Youko-sama and Inuyasha were to break out into a fight, who would you help?"

"Youko wouldn't need my help," Kagome answered in an obvious tone. "He'll whip Inuyasha like a puppy without even breaking a sweat. I was worried before, but I guess there wasn't much to worry about, dog-boy isn't all THAT great." Falling face flat onto the ground, an angry scowl marred Inuyasha's face, he hadn't expected that answer. A tint of red entered his eyes when Youko smirked, obviously satisfied with Kagome's reply.

"_Inuyasha's ego has been bruised_," Miroku silently mused. "How about this," Miroku suggested, "if both Youko and Inuyasha were in a life-death situation, and you could only save one, who would you help?" Inuyasha perked his ears to catch Kagome's answer while grinning like a fool – he was positive Kagome would choose him!

"Youko wouldn't need my help," Kagome answered, "he ALWAYS gets out of life-death situations by himself. It's unlikely that anyone or anything will stop him. Plus, he LIVES for the life and death situations."

"You're remembering," Youko murmured, causing Kagome to turn her full attention to him. "There's no other way you would have known that about me. And though you are correct, I no longer live for the life-death situations, I live for you."

"I know, or else you wouldn't have followed me through the well." Kagome answered while running towards Youko.

"You are remembering." stated Youko while wrapping his arms around Kagome, ignoring the warning growls that were emanating from Inuyasha.

"I am," Kagome agreed, "but only memories of you. But that doesn't matter; your memories are all I need. You're all I need." Tilting her head up with his clawed hand, Youko slowly leaned in towards her flush lips. Both Miroku and Inuyasha's eyes widened, but for different reasons. (Miroku's wide with surprise and Inuyasha with rage.)

Red filled Inuyasha's eyes as his claws began to lengthen…

Miroku noticed the transformation and quickly shouted, "Lady Kagome, please sit down!" Breaking apart from their passionate kiss, Youko's eyes blazed with fury.

"S-sit down," Kagome repeated, slightly confused. A glow enveloped Inuyasha's neck before he was suddenly pulled towards the ground. "Why should I sit (bam) down? I've been sitting (bam) all day! But," turning towards Youko, "I would like to sit (bam) on a tree branch! I've seen you sit (bam) there and I always wanted to sit (bam) there too! Please!"

A playful glint entered Youko's eyes when he noticed Inuyasha's _condition._ "_He reacts to the word sit, but only from Kagome. That's probably why she keeps yelling sit when she was at my castle…_"

"Please!" Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha gradually pulled himself free from his six-foot deep grave, his eyes an angry gold.

Wrapping his arms around Kagome's petite waist, Youko softly whispered something into her ear. Blinking her eyes in confusion, Kagome slowly nodded her head in agreement. Miroku tilted his head slightly to one side, curious as to what placed the cranky kitsune (because of the ruined kiss) into such a light mood. His question was soon answered…

Taking in a deep breath, Kagome yelled, "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, AND SIT!" Placing a hand over her chest to calm her racing heart, Kagome smiled. "How's that," she asked, "can I sit on the tree with you now, please?"

"I wouldn't have allowed you to sleep alone anyway." Youko answered while walking to the edge of the crater Inuyasha created with the help of Kagome. "Your art amazes me Kagome, it's truly a beauty." he complimented, causing Kagome to blush.

"Wait, what art?" Kagome suddenly asked, but Youko just shook his head in the negative. "Well, I need to go bathe." she announced, causing Miroku's eyes to glitter with excitement.

"Do you want me to join you?" Youko whispered seductively, causing Miroku's mouth to twitch into a smile. He and the Kitsune lord was going to get along VERY well…

"Maybe another time," Kagome blushed, her eyes downcast. Brushing his lips against Kagome's forehead, he gave her a small nudge towards the direction of the hot spring.

"Another time then," he agreed.

&&&

Yusuke snapped his head to the doorway when a young teenager with a pacifier in his mouth coughed to get the group's attention. "Khem, outside, cough." he hacked softly, while indicating for the three remaining team members to get outside of Kurama's hospital room. After a last glance at their friend, the team leader and the remaining members followed their boss out of the hospital.

"What do you want, toddler?" Yusuke snapped, his temper worst than usual.

"This is important Yusuke," the teenager informed the rude punk.

"Listen here, _Koenma_, I'm not taking another mission! Not until Kurama recovers!" Yusuke snapped. "Right Hiei, Kuwabara?"

"Hn," Hiei answered, face set in stone.

"Yea," Kuwabara voiced, nodding his head up and down. "Kurama needs our support!"

"What Kurama needs is not your support, but the cure!" Koenma hissed while narrowing his eyes.

"Cure," Yusuke repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"So he is sick!" Kuwabara added triumphantly. Everyone ignored his comment.

"That is your mission," Koenma replied, "to find the cure for Kurama. Spirit intelligence has a clue as to what's happening, but we'll need you three to investigate. We think that there has been a rip in time and someone is altering history. Therefore, this history altering is also changing the present. But strangely, this seems to affect Kurama the most out of you four.

"It seems as if this time rip is connected with his past, or else he wouldn't have been affected so badly. But not long from now, if things aren't corrected, Kurama _could_ ultimately die. In addition, many humans have been suddenly disappearing from the face of the earth AND off our records, as if they had never been born in the first place, for the last few months.

"Not to mention, depending on _when_ the time rip is occurring, many things could happen. For example, if the time rip occurred five years ago, the worst scenario would be Yusuke NOT becoming a Spirit Detective, Hiei on a killing rampage, Kurama dieing with the mirror, and the success of creating the tunnel to Makai. But, if this occurred like hundreds of years ago, then there's a possibility that none of us would exist. Our ancestors could have been killed.

"For a time rip to occur, there must be a person who's traveling through time and recreating history. We need to find him and stop him now! I don't know what part of history he is changing, but we cannot afford to take the chance that he is altering history for the better. What if he decides to bring bombs into the past? Think of the possibilities! Kurama and the disappeared humans won't be the only ones affected!" Koenma concluded with a grim look on his face.

"So, where do we start?" Yusuke asked, narrowing his eyes in determination.

&&&

Kagome walked back into their camp in a light mood, feeling better after cleaning off the grim and dirt that clung to her body. "Miroku, what's wrong?" Kagome asked when she noticed Miroku bound and gagged tightly to the tree with vines. "Youko, what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing," Youko replied, pulling Kagome onto his lap. Snuggling into his chest, Kagome allowed her eyes to drift shut. Inuyasha was about to protest when Youko suddenly tensed. His ears perked up as he lifted his nose to the air.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, cracking open one of her eyes. Inuyasha jumped to his feet in a defensive position.

"The scents familiar," Youko whispered, "but dangerous."

After a few seconds, Inuyasha tested the air and growled, "Sesshoumaru!" Miroku struggled within his bonds while Inuyasha groped for his blade, only to remember he didn't have it. "Hey, give me my sword back!" he demanded. "This is Sesshoumaru!"

"So I've heard," Youko replied dryly with a small smirk on his lips. He leaned back against the stump of the tree and closed his eyes, waiting for the arrival of Inuyasha's elder, half-brother.

"He's a dangerous opponent," Miroku warned in a serious voice. "He might be even more powerful than you. You'll need all the help you can, so set me free."

"I'm aware of his power," Youko answered lazily, while giving Kagome a reassuring look. A white blur landed in the middle of the camp, causing Inuyasha to jump back from surprise. "Sesshoumaru," Youko smirked, his fangs glinting under the moonlight.

"You have returned," Sesshoumaru answered, taking in Youko's relaxed profile, before stopping at the bundle in his arms. "You have become weak…"

&&&

TBC!

REVIEW!


	17. Regained Memory – Onward Home

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha!

&&&

**Regained Memory – Onward Home**

"Weak? Hardly," Youko smoothly replied while gently depositing Kagome on her own two feet. A brief flicker of confusion crossed Sesshoumaru's face, almost undetectable to the naked eye.

"There's something different," Sesshoumaru mused aloud, causing a small smirk to splay across the kitsune's lips. "This Sesshoumaru demands to know why you left ten years ago." he stated so suddenly that it caused Youko to blink his eyes. Sesshoumaru had never been one to be so…random.

"Ten years?" Youko repeated before getting a glassy look in his molten gold eyes. "Right, I left…" he murmured after a few seconds of silence. "I think I left because of an arranged marriage." he finally replied, earning a cross look from Kagome. "But as you can see, I didn't want that marriage." he quickly assured, causing Sesshoumaru to slightly raise one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

"Damn, what is your relation to that bastard, bastard!" Inuyasha growled, hating to be ignored.

"If I may add, you are the ONLY bastard here." Youko replied. "But to answer your question, Sesshoumaru and I have been rivals as long as I could remember. We are equally matched in everything…looks, talent, skill, and position, well, except, of course, I had much more charm than he did and he had much more…seriousness than I had."

"I believe a rematch for our skills are in order."

"I would say for your better interest to not ask for this." Youko replied, knowing he had 300 years of more experience than his rival. He would have been worried about running into the younger version of himself (not that his appearance changed much), had he not remembered that he had set off across the world in order to escape the ritual that would bond him to one particular, annoying demon.

"Are you saying this Sesshoumaru is weak?" he growled. After a few more words were exchanged between the long-time rivals, a fight broke out. Inuyasha yelled from the sidelines for all he was worth, claiming that he was the only privileged one to kill both Sesshoumaru and Youko. Now Kagome was positive the hanyou was disillusioned….

With her attention diverted, Kagome was caught be surprise when Sesshoumaru's sword, the Toujikin, sent a wave of demonic energy towards her after being deflected by Youko. "Kagome, watch out!" cried several voices, excluding Sesshoumaru. At the last second, Kagome emitted a blue light before being literally tossed several yards across camp and into a large boulder.

Within seconds, Youko had her cradled to his body. He released a sigh of relief when she slowly opened one of her eyes. "Thankfully Lady Kagome's miko energy protected her!" Miroku praised aloud, his eyes glowing with relief. He had feared this would have been the end for his friend and traveling companion. Surely Sango would have been devastated if she ever found that Kagome was killed.

Sesshoumaru honorably waited for Youko to finish talking to his lover, though he did not approve of the choice of his mate. "Will you watch it next time?!?" Kagome yelled as soon as she regained the use of her extremely sore limbs. A furious glint was in her eyes, which had been calm only minutes before. "Sesshoumaru, can't you watch where you wave that metal stick of yours?!?"

"Human, it is a sword." Sesshoumaru growled while trying to keep his anger in check. Kagome was beyond furious to be reasoned with. Next, without stopping for a breath, she turned to Youko.

"And YOU, how many times do I have to tell you?!? Don't fight in the middle of the camp!" she screamed, before taking a few, large gulps of air.

"This is the first time you have told me that." Youko pointed out, an annoyed look on his face. "I can't say I miss the old you. It was certainly better for my health when you didn't have your memories." he murmured under his breath after realizing that Kagome had regained all her memories…sadly. He had hoped she would have at least forgotten how to verbally abuse his sensitive ears.

"And **YOU!**" she pointed an accusing finger at the confused Inuyasha. He couldn't full comprehend what had caused Kagome to change from the quiet, obedient girl to the loud-mouthed, annoying one he knew all to well. "Why didn't you do anything?" There she went; she was accusing HIM again for not saving her. "You just sat there and watched me get blown to pieces?" she yelled at the top of her lungs, purposely leaving out one important detail – Inuyasha couldn't have reached her in time even if he had tried.

"Damn it wench, at least you were quieter before!" he yelled back. "Are you stupid? I can't move that fast! I can't scream watch out and teleport there to save your butt!" But of course, Kagome wasn't paying any attention to his reasoning.

"Sit boy!" she commanded before taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart. A minute of complete silence passed. "Eh, by any chance, did I just scream at Sesshoumaru?" Kagome nervously asked. Inuyasha (who had dug himself out of his hole and cursed under his breath the whole time) and Miroku nodded their heads in unison, causing Kagome to gulp. "Oh, look at the time!" she suddenly cried, glancing at the dark night. "I got to go visit my mom, brother, and grandpa! See you guys in a about month! Come on Youko, let's go!" she called over her back while inching towards the forest.

"We will finish this in 300 years from now." Youko announced to Sesshoumaru, causing him to narrow his eyes. With a small smirk, he easily released Miroku from his prison. This was followed almost immediately by Tetsusaiga dropping on Inuyasha's skull with a loud bang. "Don't kill yourself now, mutt, with a blade larger and evidently more powerful than you." Inuyasha scowled as he lifted Tetsusaiga off the ground and was fully prepared to challenge Youko. Much to his dismay, the kitsune had already grabbed Kagome and was quickly bounding with incredible speed towards Kaeda's village.

Sesshoumaru was about to pursue his rival when Inuyasha brandished his demon fang. "Keh Sesshoumaru, your fight is with me! I'm going to kick your ass and then that stupid fox's!"

"Big goals for a puny hanyou," Sesshoumaru stated, non-amused.

&&&

"Damn that toddler!" Yusuke growled while wrapping his arms around himself. "Sending us to investigate some stupid dry well in the middle of a freezing night!" he grumbled to himself. "Why couldn't he send the spirit intelligences or even investigate himself? No, but it's Yusuke do this…Yusuke do that…IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!"

"You will wake the humans," Hiei's warning voice reached his ears.

"Are we there yet?" Kuwabara whined, lagging behind as usual. Hiei landed gracefully in front of Yusuke and pointed north. "I don't want to go to the South Pole…" Kuwabara muttered.

"Buffoon, that's north." Hiei growled; his patience was thinning. Any amount of time spent with the stupid idiot gave him an unnecessary headache. He still couldn't understand how his sister could actually smile at him. It was disgusting, not that he was blaming Yukina. To him, his sister was perfect. But the human, Kuwabara, was a whole different story.

"And we're investigating a shine." Yusuke butted in before Kuwabara could whine that he wasn't dressed warm enough for the North Pole. "How far is it?"

"Next block down," Hiei replied. Silently, they followed the black blur that was Hiei, once again. It was earlier on that day when Koenma said he might have an inkling of a clue as where the portal might be located in. And guess who got the job of investigating? Of course, the honor went solely toYusuke and his happy rag-tag, mix-matched group, which probably hated each other's guts (aka Kuwabara and Hiei).

"Stupid Koenma!" he growled the whole way before stopping before a long trail of stairs. Kuwabara's eyes grew wide before he slumped to the floor. "Damn it, it's like that old hag's torture house! Come on Kuwabara, let's get going. I doubt the shrine's going to walk to us."

"What if I don't want too?"

"I don't want to either!" Yusuke yelled in an aggravated tone. "But for Kurama's sake, we HAVE to!" After that reminder, Kuwabara stood up and nodded his head in determination.

"I almost forgot," he admitted before charging up the set of stairs with renewed vigor. "I, KUWBARA KAZUMA, THE STRONGEST MAN ON EARTH, WILL SAVE KURAMA!" he declared, causing Yusuke slapped his forehead before slowly trudging up the stairs with tired legs and half-open eyes. Maybe he could retire early…

&&&

"Why do you want to go home?" Youko asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I want you to meet my mother." Kagome replied. "After all, I believe my mother should meet….."

"Hm?" Youko asked, giving her half his attention. No matter how much he wanted to look at her, he couldn't. He did have his limits…If he looked, he'd probably crash into the next tree.

"Meetmyfuturemate." Kagome stated in a blur. Youko understood the meaning, which was delightful in itself, but he just had to hear her say it again.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I want me my mom to meet my future mate." she said, slightly slower this time.

"I didn't quite catch that last part," Youko stated with a serious voice. A crimson blush crossed Kagome's cheeks.

"I said, FUTURE MATE!" she yelled, knowing that was all he had wanted to hear.

"What about Inuyasha?" Youko asked, knowing he had to know her feelings towards the hanyou.

"What about him?" Kagome asked in confusion. "Oh, don't worry about him. He'll be fine." she assured. "After all, he has Kikyou, right? Sango has Miroku and Shippo has Kirara."

"That was very thoughtful of you." Youko snorted, causing Kagome to tweak his ears in a playful manner. A low rumble erupted from the kitsune's throat. Before Kagome could comment on his cute appendages, they had landed right in front of the old, bone-eater's well.

"Here we are again…I wonder if mama and grandpa got older or if Souta is taller now." she mused to herself. "Come on, jump in!" she quickly urged when a wave of homesickness crashed over her. How long had it been since she last went home? It certainly felt like an eternity had passed! Complying with her wishes, Youko gracefully leapt into the well before being enveloped with a blue glow.

&&&

Meanwhile, on the other side of the well, Yusuke and his companions had finally reached the top of the stairs. Yusuke and Kuwabara collapsed on top of each other in the middle of the courtyard. Passers-by (if there were any) would have mistaken it for a couple of gay lovers in a passionate moment. "That was even longer than the hag's stairway!" Yusuke gasped, leaning his forehead heavily against Kuwabara's.

"Pathetic," Hiei snorted, earning an indignant cry from Kuwabara. Kuwabara was about to start a full blown argument right in the middle of the courtyard in unknown territory when Hiei suddenly turned to face the well house. Kuwabara's onslaught was cut short by Yusuke's foot in his mouth, which had successfully stopped the orange-topped teen's flow of words.

"What is it?!?" he cried after shoving Yusuke's foot out of his mouth. "And that was disgusting! Your shoes tasted like rotten eggs covered in animal droppings!" he cried.

"Sh," Yusuke shushed, before Kuwabara suddenly tumbled backwards from an invisible force.

"Youki and a LOT of it!" Kuwabara cried with wide eyes.

"I think we have found our answer." Yusuke murmured while cracking his knuckles. "Let's get this over with and save Kurama!"

&&&

TBC

Read and review! ;)

I apologize for the late update (even if it was only a day). I'm really sick with a terrible ear infections and a runny nose. If my friend ever found I wasn't resting, I'd never hear the end of it….speaking of which…I hope she isn't reading this…


	18. Youko Must Die

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha!

&&&

**Youko Must Die**

"Ouch, Youko, that hurts!" Kagome growled when the arms carrying her tightened their hold. "I…can't…breath…" she gasped dramatically. The kitsune didn't show any signs of having heard a single word, causing Kagome to furrow her eyebrows in worry. "He's _never_ this quiet! (He loves his voice WAY too much to shut up) Maybe he's sick."

"I'm fine." he answered in a low whisper. Kagome twisted in his arms so they could lock eyes, but bristled with withheld fury when she noticed her future mate wasn't looking at her. Instead, the kitsune was glaring with narrowed, golden eyes at the door of the well house.

"Uh, it's just a door." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Come on, put me down. I'll show you it's harmless. I don't want to stand here all night!" she whined. A startled gasp escaped her lips when Youko suddenly dropped her without the slightest warning. "Hey!" Kagome shrieked indignantly before a clawed hand covered her mouth.

"Sh," he hissed. "I sense a youkai, a hanyou, and a strange human."

"A demon AND a hanyou in modern day Japan…at MY shrine?" questioned Kagome as soon as she pulled Youko's hand off her mouth. "What do you mean by a strange human?" she demanded with wide eyes.

"Something like you," Youko replied without sparing her a glance.

"Are you calling ME a strange THING?"

"Did I?" he asked, finally turning his attention to the girl beside him. "Now that I think about it, you are pretty strange."

"You're one to talk."

"Here they come."

"What?"

**Bam…CLANG!**

"Freeze!" two voice shouted in unison. Kagome quirked an eyebrow as she regarded the two teenage boys crouched near the ground.

"So much for surprise and stealth." a cold voice snorted as a figure in black stepped into the well-house.

"How adorable," Kagome squealed as she eyed Hiei. "What a cute, little child!" Yusuke bit his lips and clutched his sides. Kuwabara snickered as he left himself completely unguarded.

"Wench, I am easily twenty times your age." Hiei growled coldly. "You're the one changing time, aren't you?"

"What?" she asked at the sudden question. "I am?" Kagome added while blinking her eyes in an innocent fashion. "Okay…in a good way or a bad? Did I like, in a chance, established world peace?"

"Definitely not," Yusuke piped in. "You changed history for the worse! YOU'RE GOING TO WIPE US ALL OUT OF EXISTENCE!"

"Yeah, Kurama's dying because of you!" Kuwabara added.

"My mate?" asked a confused Kagome before turning her back to the three spirit detectives. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE DYING!?!" she demanded with a note of desperation in her voice. "Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered as the first sings of tears began to well in her eyes.

"I'm fine." Youko replied with a small sigh. "I won't die for a long time."

"Who's that?" Kuwabara demanded as he searched frantically around the room.

"Youko Kurama," Hiei smirked.

"WHAT?!?" shrieked the spirit detective.

"Who are you guys and how do you know my mate?" Kagome asked skeptically with tense muscles. She relaxed when Youko wrapped his arms around her waist. Kuwabara and Yusuke glanced at each other before locking their eyes on the odd couple.

"Was it ever recorded in Makai history that Youko took a mate?" Yusuke asked while scratching his head.

"No, but history has changed and will continue to change…until we correct it." Hiei inserted, causing Kagome's eyes to widen.

"What do you guys want?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry," Yusuke replied with a tone of regret, "but this isn't how history is supposed to play out. Youko…will have to die."

"You can't!"

"You think I'll just stand around and allow you three to slaughter me?" Youko asked; his question laced with amusement.

"I'll purify all of you." Kagome added. "I can't and I won't allow any of you to kill Youko."

"For our friend and the future of our world…" Yusuke trailed off before charging head on towards Youko. The silver kitsune immediately shoved Kagome behind him, placing himself protectively in front of his future mate.

"STOP!" a childish voice shrieked, causing Youko to wince. Yusuke skidded to a stop, followed by Kuwabara crashing into his back, causing both of them to topple over onto the ground in a heap of mess.

"Disgraceful," Hiei and Youko intoned at the same time.

"Guys," Kagome muttered as she latched onto Youko's right hand.

"Who the hell was that?" Yusuke demanded heatedly after pushing his oversized friend off of his body. "Kyah!" he screamed as the image of his toddler boss's face appeared out of thin air.

"You can't kill Youko…at least, not here." Koenma hurriedly rushed, causing Kagome to glare at the offending group. "Youko died in Makai…BEFORE Shuichi Minamino was born. Youko MUST be killed at the exact time BY the same person WITH the same reason!"

"How do you expect us to do that?" Yusuke demanded.

"I don't know, but we cannot allow history to be changed. Too much is at stake! I can send you three back in time, though."

"Wait!" Kagome broke in. Everyone turned their attention to the only female present. "I have a way to allow Youko to live and for history to remain the same."

"How?" everyone but Youko and Hiei asked.

&&&

TBC

Who can guess the solution? Next chapter dedicated to the first 3 people who give me a thorough answer. (Guess for fun!) ;)

Also, I'm sooo sorry for the short update! In got the new Inuyasha PS2 game and I am so sidetracked! Also, I promise to update _Anything For You_ by the end of this week!


	19. Shuichi’s Death

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha!

&&&

**Shuichi's Death**

"How?" repeated Kagome solemnly, creasing her forehead in concentration. "That...I don't know. Hey! Don't look at me like that! Do I look like a genius to you? Well, glaring a hole through my head isn't going to solve the problem!"

"Then WHY did you say YOU COULD FIX IT?!?" Yusuke practically yelled, puncturing his sentences by emphasizing specific words and phrases.

"I didn't think you guys would actually believe me…I mean, I wasn't serious. You guys are way too gullible."

"Then we'll have force that fox back in time to kill him to ensure Shuichi's safety!" Kuwabara interrupted, balling his hands into fists. "Pretty lady, please step aside; I don't want to fight a girl. It's against my code of honor."

"Wait, wait! Back up. Who's Shuichi and what does he have to do with Youko?" she questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

"Youko Kurama was killed by a bounty hunter. Well, he didn't really die, because his spirit left him and took residence in the unborn human child, Shuichi's, body. Now, for reasons I don't know, he's dying! But I know that if Youko dies Shuichi will live!" Yusuke growled, giving Kagome and Youko a quick, shortened explanation.

"So what you're telling me is you're going to kill Youko so you can save a human version of him…Why don't you just let him carry on with his life then? I mean, you said he was your friend, right?" Kagome asked, looking at the spirit detectives as if they had knocked a few screws loose in their heads.

"It's not the same!"

Kagome was going to retort when Youko pulled her aside and quickly whispered something into her ear. Suddenly, a light bulb seemed to go off in her mind as she happily bounded over towards the spirit detective. "Youko just reminded me of something really interesting. I think there might be something I can work out after all, that is, if you will all cooperate."

"HOW?!?" asked a non-too-patient Yusuke.

"I need to see this Shuichi person first." she replied. "Only then can I decide if this plan will work." When no one answered her, she smacked her lips and proclaimed, "Then it's settled! We'll visit this Shuichi tomorrow…after school." Yusuke looked about to scream his frustration, but was silenced at the warning look Hiei was flashing him. He grumbled incoherently under his breath as he watched Kagome nearly drag Youko towards her shrine house.

"We'll agree with her terms." Hiei intoned before settling himself onto the highest branch over-looking the enchanted well house. At Yusuke and Kuwabara's questioning gaze, he growled, "So that they don't escape."

"Oh," they replied at the same time before trudging towards the well house. After entering, the duo found a comfortable spot beside the well. In mere seconds, both boys were snoring loudly. An irritated look flashed across Hiei's ruby eyes as he glared at the well house beneath him.

"I can't believe those two have survived till now." he grumbled, preparing himself for a long night spent in the presence of two snoring buffoons.

&&&

"What are these strange contraptions?" asked Youko, who was curiously poking the television set. Kagome grabbed his larger hand and pulled him upstairs, trying to hide the grin that was threatening to spill over her features. Stopping before a room on the second floor, she pulled out a polka-dot key and inserted it into the key hole. With a soft click, the room swung open.

"It's amazing I haven't lost it with all that I've been through." she muttered under her breath. She was startled out of thoughts when the shower suddenly turned on. She quickly hurried to the bathroom on the opposite side of her room. She had to stifle a giggle at the sight of a dripping wet fox youkai, who was glaring murderously at the shower handle.

"What is this?" he demanded as Kagome turned off the shower.

"Another time," she replied, motioning for him to go into her room. After Youko left the bathroom, much to Kagome's relief, she whipped out a hair dryer and a pair of her grandpa's clothes. "This'll have to do for now."

When she entered her room, her eyes bulged to the size of saucers. "WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!? PERVERT!" she yelled at the sight of Youko undressing himself. She quickly slammed her eyes shut and blindly hurried out of her own room.

Immediately, several bedroom doors swung open one by one. After this, three heads popped out of their respective rooms like popcorn. "Kagome, when did you get back home?" her mother asked with a mix of confusion and relief. "Is Inuyasha here as well? I heard some racket."

"Sis, what's with the screaming?" asked Souta, who looked like he was half-asleep.

"I heard someone scream pervert!" her grandfather interrupted, pulling out several scrolls. "These will ward off evil…and perverted…. spirits!" he assured. "You have nothing to fear…" he trailed off. Souta was wide awake now as he eyes became larger and larger.

"Who's that dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, inclining her head towards the man standing behind her daughter. "And what is he doing in your room…like that at this time of night?" she asked suspiciously. "Do you need to tell me something, Kagome?" she asked, her voice laced with fear…not for herself, but for her child.

Kagome slowly turned around to face the inevitable before taking a deep breath. "YOU PERVERT!!! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MODESTY?!?" she demanded, her voice causing everyone to wince. Youko stumbled backwards at the sheer volume of his soon-to-be mate's voice. The next second, he found that said mate had slammed the door right in his face, leaving him blinking wildly.

&&&

_"WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!? PERVERT!" _a voice had ringed from the house. Hiei had barely kept himself from falling off the tree he was residing in at the sudden scream, which left his sensitive ear drums thrumming even several minutes afterwards.

When he had thought his poor ear drums had finally recovered, someone had screamed, _"YOU PERVERT!!! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MODESTY?!?" _A permanent scowl seemed to be etched on his face as he covered his ears with both hands.

He sent a withering glare in the direction of the shrine house before tuning his gaze downwards to the well house. Sometimes he almost envied the buffoons for their weak human hearing and their ability to sleep through a hurricane…almost. No doubt, he sourly mused, the fox and the girl were trying to settle their…_differences_.

&&&

After giving some vague information to her family, she hurried back into her room. She wisely kept her eyes tightly closed this time and asked, "I hope you're dressed in something!" When he did not reply, she slowly slid the hands that covered her eyes slowly from their location.

The sight that greeted her was not one she was expecting. Youko was in her bed, glaring at _her_. "_Well,_" she thought cryptically to herself, "_at least it's an improvement._" She sighed when his glare only intensified by the second. "Oh come on, you're not really mad at me, are you?" she asked, climbing onto her bed.

She grinned when he didn't respond. "_He can be so childish sometimes._" She drew herself closer to Youko and snuggled into his bare chest. After a few seconds of tense silence, she felt his arm snake around her waist. She smiled softly before running her hand through his wet locks of silver tresses. When she began to massage the base of his ears, Youko couldn't stop his eye from sliding shut.

"Do you always scream like a banshee every night?" he asked softly, causing Kagome to pinch his ears.

He growled as Kagome replied, "I do NOT scream like a banshee and I wouldn't have screamed if you hadn't undressed yourself!" she muttered, her face flaming a bright red.

"Also, I must ask, why did you call me a pervert when it is you who was looking?" he smirked, causing Kagome to avert her gaze.

"B-Because I said you are! Anyway, let's not talk about this anymore. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow…ugh…I really don't want to go to school. Not to mention, I'll have to deal with Hojo."

"School?" asked Youko, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'll explain tomorrow morning." she promised.

"And who's Hojo?" he asked, narrowing his golden eyes.

"Good night Youko," Kagome yawned, closing her eyes.

"Who is this Hojo?" he demanded, but no one answered.

&&&

"I AM SO LATE!?!" Kagome screamed, storming into the bathroom, grabbing her breakfast, and running down the shrine steps at a record-breaking time. She did not even notice when she had accidentally trampled Yusuke and Kuwabara, who had just excited the well-house, in her attempt to get to school on time.

Hiei dropped down and glared at the two boys lying next to his feet. Yusuke and Kuwabara groaned as she they pushed themselves upright. "What's wrong with her?" grumbled the spirit detective. "It's just school."

"What's wrong with you shrimp?" Kuwabara asked, noticing Hiei's angry glare.

"Didn't sleep well?" Yusuke joked.

"Yeah, your eyes are red." Kuwabara added.

"Idiot, his eyes are NATURALLY red."

"Who are you calling an idiot?"

"So what if I'm calling you an idiot? You want to fight me? I'll beat you to a pulp!"

"Oh, you asked for it, Urameshi!"

"Shut up, both of you." hissed Hiei. "Youko just left the house."

"What?" they asked in unison, only to find their short companion gone.

&&&

"Man, I can't believe I couldn't understand a word Mr. Kanawaki said." Kagome moaned, burying her face into her textbook. "I am so doomed. I'm never going to get into a good college. I might not even graduate!"

"How are you feeling Kagome?" asked her three friends, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. When Kagome just glumly shook her head - her three friends thought the worst. "Um, let's go eat lunch." they suggested, hoping to cheer Kagome up.

"Okay," Kagome replied, following her friends to their usual lunching spot. As she dug through her backpack, she mournfully realized she had forgotten to bring her lunch to school. "Why me?" she asked, earning several curious glances from her fellow peers.

"Hey Higurashi-san!" greeted Hojo, running towards the four girls. "How are you feeling?" he asked, directing his full attention to Kagome. She really hated to burst his bubbles, since he really is a nice guy, but Kagome just didn't like him the way he wanted her to.

"I'm fine Hojo." she replied, sighing slightly.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, his eyes shining with worry. When he moved his hand to touch her forehead to check for a fever, a threatening growl sent him tumbling back in fright.

"Could this day get any worse?" Kagome whispered; dropping her head into her open palms as all her friends leapt to their feet. "Youko, what do you want? I thought I told you to wait for me at home."

"You did no such thing." Youko replied, stepping out from the confines of the shadow. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi gasped as Youko tossed Kagome her sack lunch. "And I thought I was doing you a favor by bring you that."

"When did you get a boyfriend?" demanded Ayumi.

"Why didn't you tell us?" piped Yuka.

"Are you going to share?" asked Eri, looking slyly at Youko, who grinned in response. "He's a hottie!"

Kagome quickly pulled Youko aside and whispered, "Where's your ears and your tail?"

"I'm a fox…I specialize in disguises." he proudly replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" questioned Ayumi. Hojo felt uncomfortable and out of place when Youko suddenly wrapped his arms around Kagome and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Ew, break up you two." Yusuke interrupted with an annoyed voice. "I've been chasing you two and waiting for you two all day! I can't wait any longer. We're going to go visit Shuichi now so we can get this mess fixed! I expect you two to explain to him what you are doing!"

"_The_ Shuichi?" asked Eri.

"As in Shuichi Minamino?" asked Ayumi, her eyes widening.

"The cute one with red hair and green eyes?" added Yuka, looking slightly dazed.

"Yeah," Kuwabara replied, scratching his head.

"Did you say explain?" asked Yuka.

"Yeah," Yusuke drawled.

"I FINALLY GET IT!" Ayumi exclaimed. "Kagome was never sick to begin with!" she began, causing Kagome to tense. "She was dating Shuichi behind our backs!" Kagome felt like slapping her friend senseless. "Now, she dumped Shuichi and replaced him with this hottie!"

"_You are, like, way off._" Kagome thought to herself.

"That's why you weren't interested in Hojo!" exclaimed Yuka, her eyes lighting up. Hojo slowly edged away, his eyes drooping with sadness, but no one ever noticed. "But I can't believe you two-timed Shuichi! I heard he's really sweet! I never expected you to go for the playboy type!"

Kagome tossed Youko an accusing glare, causing him to grin in response. "Bye guys, we got to go." she interrupted.

"Wait, I want to go meet Shuichi!" her three friends cried in unison. "We've only heard about him, but we've never actually MET him! Please, Kagome! You already have a boyfriend! Give us a chance, please?"

"Some friend she is," Yuka grumbled as Kagome disappeared with the pack of boys. "She's so lucky!"

"Hey, where's Hojo?" asked Eri.

&&&

"We'd like to visit Shuichi Minamino. He's in room 205." Yusuke told the nurse. The nurse's eyes suddenly turned sorrowful as she bit her lips. "Can we go see him now?" he asked impatiently, tapping his foot.

"Yeah!" echoed Kuwabara.

"I'm sorry. Shuichi Minamino passed away yesterday at midnight." the nurse replied, bowing her head. Time seemed to still as Yusuke and Kuwabara tried to steady one another. Hiei clenched his fists, but no other signs belayed his inner thoughts on the passing of his friend.

"Great!" Kagome smiled.

"What?" Yusuke demanded, rounding on the cheerful girl. Youko immediately intervened, hiding Kagome from view.

"I meant everything's perfect!"

"You planned this?!?"

"No, but I sort of expected it."

"If I had allowed Koenma to send us back in time so I killed this damn fox, none of this would have happened!"

"You couldn't have even if you wanted to." Kagome replied. "Like Koenma said, in order for history to remain as it is now, Youko needs to be killed at the exact place and time by the same person. So, calm yourself…it's for the best that's Shuichi is gone. My plan will work nicely."

"What was your damn plan? All you care about is Youko and no one else! You are so selfish!" Yusuke yelled, a stream of tears sliding down the sides of his cheek. Kuwabara was crying all of them a river, while on the other hand, Hiei stood indifferently on the sideline, giving the grinning girl behind the silver kitsune a peculiar look. After a few seconds of scrutinizing, he couldn't stop his own grin from surfacing.

&&&

TBC

Read and Review!


	20. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha!

&&&

**Explanations**

"Can you guys stop crying?" asked Kagome, only to shrink back a split second later when Yusuke directed his brown eyes at her – filled with anger and loathing. "I mean, if you drown all of us, I really won't be able to save Shuichi." Yusuke and Kuwabara gave her incredulous looks, almost silently asking if she wanted to fool them again with her lies. "If you two don't believe me, then you should at least believe your friend." she answered, tilting her head towards Hiei.

A few seconds elapsed in silence. "Hn, she speaks the truth." Hiei finally agreed.

"HOW?!? HE'S DEAD!" Yusuke screeched, nearly pulling out his hair in frustration. "You're not going to tell me you can resurrect the dead, are you?" he sneered, his anger flaring.

"Now that you mention it…" Kagome trailed off.

"You can?" Kuwabara asked; his eyes as wide as his fists.

"No," Kagome grinned.

"STOP PLAYING WITH US!" Yusuke yelled. By now, they had attracted quite a large crowd, consisting mainly of nurses and doctors.

"Hush," she hissed, "I can't, but Sesshoumaru can. However, he wouldn't save any humans other than Rin even if his life depended on it…so he's out of the equation." Noticing the tightening of Yusuke's jaw, Kagome hurriedly added. "Anyway, my original plan was to test a theory. Now that Shuichi's death has proved my theory correct, I can stop him from dying in the first place."

"And what would that be?"

"Call that child of yours ("He's not MY kid!" Yusuke growled) after we leave this hospital. Too many people are watching and listening." Grabbing Youko's hand, Kagome led him out of the hospital with the spirit detectives in tow. Finding a secluded area behind the hospital, out of everyone's hearing range, Yusuke called Koenma on his communicator.

"What is it Yusuke?" Koenma asked, yawning.

"Shuichi died." he answered.

"WHAT?!?"

"The girl wants to talk to you." Yusuke roughly chucked the communicator at Kagome, hoping it would make impact. Youko intercepted the object by snatching it out of the air just before it made impact with the girl's forehead. The kitsune growled, his eyes flashing a dangerous golden, bordering on red. Yusuke defiantly glared back.

"Hey sweetie," Kagome greeted, "you're such a cute, little kid. Anyway, back to matters on hand. I remember you said something about being able to turn back the time. How far can you turn it back?"

"About a year or so, however, I can only do this once. Because once I do, the item that allows me to do this will explode. Why did you want to know that?"

"Will the people who travel back in time have the memory before the time was turned?" she countered with a question of her own.

"According to my research, it says yes."

"All right, I want you to turn back the time when I say so. If you're going to ask why, it's because a year ago, I hadn't met Youko yet. However, this does not mean I'm going to let history run its original course. I'm still going to go find Youko, but the death of the humans (which caused the disappearance of the people here because of the death of their ancestors) and Shuichi will be prevented.

"Why should I do that when it would be easier to just send Yusuke and the others back and make history run its original course?" Koenma asked, crossing his arms across his chest – feeling extremely smart for coming up with such a great answer in so short of a time.

"Because you will benefit from my suggestion." answered Kagome. This gained everyone's attention, even Youko's. "Because this time, Youko is going to rule all of Makai – he has the power."

"WHAT?" Youko asked, looking at Kagome as if she had just suddenly sprouted wings.

Ignoring Youko, Kagome continued. "You see, if you don't agree, Youko still has the power to wipe out your spirit detectives and Ningenkai. I'm only suggesting this because I'm actually pretty fond of my race and my family. On the other hand, if you agree, Makai and Rekai can stand on peaceful terms. Demons running into Ningenkai will have a smaller chance at success too."

Koenma scrunched his forehead in thought, biting his lips in agitation. Finally, he asked, "How is this going to save Shuichi? Without Youko, he will die."

"No, he won't." This time, Youko answered. "I think I'm beginning to understand where Kagome is going with this." Kagome smiled brightly at the kitsune, who returned the affection with a grin. "The only reason the human is dying because he has suffered injuries a human should not have been able to sustain. Without my power, he dies."

"So if Youko never died in the first place, he wouldn't have…merged with Shuichi. Therefore, Shuichi will just be human – he'll live a normal life – you wouldn't enroll him to be a spirit detective because he wouldn't have the power."

"No, no, no – this doesn't make sense!" Koenma argued. "If this is as you say, then why did Shuichi die now? After all, Youko didn't die, didn't merge with him, and Shuichi should be human…"

"Think!" Youko growled, annoyed by spirit ruler's lack of understanding.

"Shuichi _is_ human, or haven't you noticed?" Kagome snorted. "Let's put it this way. Where are his parents?"

"His father died and his mother disappeared…"

"Exactly, Youko killed Shuichi's ancestors during his rampage. That's why he was weakened to the state of having to enter the hospital. The Youko within him was sustaining his life – as little as it was. But, when Youko and I came here, the Youko within Shuichi vanished. Why? That's because you can't have two of the same people in the same place at the same time – as proven by Shuichi's death."

"So if I stay at Makai, Shuichi would probably have a much safer and happier life." concluded Youko. "Nothing much would have changed, except I get…" he trailed off as he eyed Kagome with a strange glint.

Stepping out of Youko's reach, Kagome continued. "Do you understand now? If you still have objections to my flawless plan, then, I'll have to resort to…"

"I agree," Koenma interrupted. "However, without the inhuman Shuichi, other problems will arise. For example, Hiei wouldn't be able to steal the artifacts – therefore taking him out of the spirit detectives."

"Hn, I think I would like that." Hiei grinned, an eerie glow in his red eyes.

"Plus, we need his help with the four saint beasts and the Dark Tournament." Koenma continued after a slight pause. "If it was bad before, without the help of Shuichi and Hiei, it will be impossible."

"Actually, the solution's simple. Youko will take their place." Kagome answered simply.

"I would appreciate it if you told me what you want me to do beforehand before promising it to someone else." the kitsune interrupted, an expressionless façade replacing his cheerful demeanor.

"Then again, maybe I'll take Hiei and Shuichi's place." Koenma lifted an eyebrow, doubting Kagome's abilities. "Excuse me, but I'm NOT useless! If you didn't know, I'm a miko – I'll purify the whole tournament if I have too! Hey, don't give me that look! Just don't worry your little head over this; everything will turn out fine, if not better."

"All right, I'll trust you two. When do you want to begin?"

"As soon as possible – preferably tomorrow morning." answered Kagome, looking towards Youko for confirmation. He nodded his consent and Koenma heaved a sigh of relief. "_Great, this way, I'll be able to see Sango and Shippo again…I wonder what happened to them…I haven't seen them at all when I was there last time. But this time, turning back the time will ensure me to see them._" Kagome thought to herself, brining an unbidden smile to her lips.

"I'm lost." Kuwabara stated, furiously blinking his eyes.

"With you there." added Yusuke.

"Trust them, I don't sense any lies from them." placated Hiei, taking up residence in a tree.

"Ready?" Kagome asked, looking at Youko. "We're going to shock Kuronue out of his wits."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he asked.

"Of course."

&&&

Somewhere in Makai, Kuronue felt a cold chill run up his spine as he picked up a new parchment. He brushed off the feeling and dove into his work as temporary lord over the lands that belonged to Youko. Halfway through the stack, he slammed his fist into the table, cracking it in two. Standing up, he kicked the scrolls, scattering them across the floor. "I QUIT!" he yelled. "Ow," he groaned when he pulled a muscle. "Damn, I've been sitting here for a week…"

&&&

TBC

_One or two more chapters (depending on the length) and this story will be completed! (About time too…it's been dragging on for over a year)._


	21. Time Change

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha.

_Those of you, who want an explanation for the delayed update, read the Author's Note after the story. :) You can listen to my pathetic excuse if you want one. ;)_

**Time Change**

"Where is she? It's almost noon already! She said to be here in the morning and then SHE doesn't show up herself! Is she playing with us? Taking us for fools? If she doesn't show up in the next…"

Kuwabara took a small step back as Yusuke flailed his fisted hand back and forth, threatening to knock him unconscious. He glanced to the shrine house and prayed the time traveling duo would walk out the door…

"Where are they?"

"Urameshi, I'm sure they'll be out any time now…"

Yusuke slumped to the ground, hands crossed over his chest, a deep frown marring his features. Kuwabara nervously sat down beside Yusuke, making sure to place several feet between them, just in case the walking bomb decided to explode again. He tiredly glanced upward into the large tree (which he had heard Kagome call the Goshinboku); whose boughs were shading the sunlight from his eyes, and released a piercing scream.

Yusuke was up and beside his friend within seconds, his hand poised to fire his spirit gun. He lowered his hand when familiar, red eyes bored into his, accompanied by a set of golden orbs.

"Hiei, Youko, what are you doing?" Kuwabara asked, hand over his heart, trying to calm his racing blood.

"Talking," they answered in unison as if that single word was the answer to everything.

"How long have you been there?" Yusuke asked the silver kitsune with an accusing tone.

"Since midnight last night, it was too noisy in there. The whole family was practically brawling. However, I'm beginning to wonder if it is any better out here." With this, the kitsune tossed the spirit detective and his friend an accusing glare, sending shivers running down their spines.

"If you were here since midnight, why didn't you say anything when I got here?" retorted Yusuke, breaking eye contact. What was it with youkai and their obsession with staring you down? Turning his attention sideway, he suddenly found Kuwabara to be an extremely interesting companion.

"I found your rant…amusing. That and with the fact we couldn't have left without Kagome."

"Isn't she with you?" asked Kuwabara, looking up into the tree, trying to spot a trace of the time traveling girl clinging to the silver kitsune.

"Contrary to common belief," the kitsune snorted, "we aren't that attached to one another."

"Where is she then?"

"She's in the house. Apparently, Kagome thinks she's never going to see her mother again."

"Oh, I see. It must be hard for them." whispered Kuwabara. "Urameshi, let's give them some more time together."

"Whatever," the spirit detective grumbled before returning to his previous position under the tree.

Seconds ticked into minutes and minutes into hours…

"I've had enough! I don't care if she's crying! I've waited for a damn nine hours – I'm not waiting a single minute…"

"Hey guys, I'm here!" Kagome grinned, waving her head wildly in the air.

Yusuke sputtered as Kagome raced towards them from the stairway, a yellow bag three times her size strapped on to her back. "H-How," he demanded, "you were in the house! How did you get out of the house without me noticing? I've been sitting here for nine hours straight since 7:00 AM."

"Oh, sorry about that, I went shopping at 6:00 this morning. I wanted to bring something with me to give to my friends back in the Feudal Era. As you know, I probably won't be able to see them again…ever."

"That's not what I'm saying. Youko told me you were in the house, crying with your family…"

"He said what?" Kagome asked in disbelief. A prolonged silence followed as Kagome processed the information. Several accusing eyes turned to Youko, who suddenly remembered he hadn't watered his plants (not that he had any to begin with in the shrine), including a pair or irritated ruby orbs.

"It's the calm before the storm." Youko muttered under his breath when everything went abnormal silent, save for his future mate's overly loud breathing.

"YOUKO KURAMA," bellowed Kagome, puncturing his name every other syllable as the words rolled off her tongue.

"This can't be good," the silver kitsune mumbled, causing the fire apparition beside him to lift an eyebrow. "She used my whole name. The last time she used it…actually, I don't think she's ever used my full name…but it can't be good."

"It is if the great Youko Kurama is rambling to himself." inserted Hiei before melting into Goshinboku's leaves.

"I thought I told you to stay here so you can tell them that I won't be back from shopping until four! Are you deaf, mute, or blind?"

"Blind?"

"Or maybe you're just trying to get me angry, aren't you?"

"What good would that do me?"

"You're itching for me to scream my lungs out at you, is that it?"

"And why would I go through that much trouble just to have my ears blown off?"

"You found this funny didn't you?"

"No…Well, sort of."

"YOU'RE OVER 600 YEARS OLD, GROW UP AND GET A LIFE!"

"Uh…it wasn't that long of a wait." Yusuke interrupted. "I mean, I didn't mind." he quickly added when Kagome turned furious eyes towards him. If he was angry before at being kept waiting, he wished he was still waiting right now.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"Yes ma'am!" Kuwabara answered for Yusuke before dragging the spirit detective a safe distance away. While they fought like cat and mouse, Kuwabara had no wishes to lose his best friend to Kagome's fury. It was even scarier, in his opinion, when his sister, Shizuru, lost it…and that was saying a lot.

"I swear you're just like Inuyasha sometimes! How long does it take a youkai to mature anyway? If you ask me, Sesshoumaru seems to be like the only youkai who has ever matured and grown some sense!"

"So I'm assuming you want me to keep a straight face a say two words every five years?" Youko threw back, his golden eyes blazing with fury. "If he's so perfect, why don't you go ahead and mate him!"

"Maybe I will!"

"You…"

"This could get ugly." Kuwabara muttered, cowering behind Yusuke, who slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah, Hiei probably sensed this and migrated south or something…" agreed the spirit detective.

"At least dogs are loyal!"

"Are you insinuating I'm not loyal?"

"I'm not insinuating, I'm stating it!"

"Do you want me to play matchmaker and hook you two up?"

"No thank you, I can do it…"

"Kagome, are you leaving?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, poking her head out of the house. "Remember to take care of yourself sweetie."

"Yes mom," Kagome replied, a bright smile on her lips.

"Creepy," Yusuke and Kuwabara whispered in unison.

"Now, where was I?"

"You were going to go mate Sesshoumaru." Youko snarled; a red tint in his golden orbs.

"Oh, yes, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi popped her head out again.

"Yes mom?"

"I think it's adorable you two are having a lover's quarrel so soon already. It took me and your father five years to get into one." she smiled.

"You make it sound like it's a good thing." mumbled Kagome, casting a side way glance towards the silver kitsune, who was still huffing with anger.

"Before I forget, I expect grandchildren the next time I see you, understand?"

Kagome turned a bright red before hastily grabbing Youko's clenched fist and tugging him towards the well.

"Women," the kitsune grumbled, glad that this interlude was behind them…for now, not that he was going to admit his relief to anyone! It'd look like he was scared of Kagome or something.

As they descended the stairs leading to the well, Kagome turned her attention to the kitsune and asked, "Where were we before Mama interrupted?"

"We were about to leave and settle this problem once and for all so we can give your mother those grandchildren she wanted." interrupted Youko before Kuwabara could open his mouth and remind Kagome where she had left off on her ranting. "Look at the time," the kitsune continued, faking a serious look. "Let's go."

"All right, let's go…but I still feel like I forgot something."

"Nothing," Youko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara answered in unison.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you three were related."

Youko quirked an eyebrow as he glanced at Yusuke and Kuwabara with distaste, his eye clearly conveying his thoughts – never, even if his life depended on it. Thankfully, no feelings were hurt as Kuwabara and Yusuke felt the same way, if their gagging face was anything to go by.

"If my calculations are correct, when Koenma turns back the time exactly when we jump in…" began Kagome.

"You will end up in the Feudal Era before you met me – more or less a year and I will be in Makai doing what I was doing during that time. We will replace ourselves…the us during that time frame. I know, I know, you've been over this a million times yesterday. I could recite it in my sleep – if I slept." he added with a superior look, earning himself a whack upside the head, courtesy of his future mate.

"Okay Yusuke, we're ready. Call Koenma and give us the countdown! Let's change history!" Kagome grinned. "I can't wait to see Sango, Shippo, Kirara…and Miroku too - especially Kikyou and Inuyasha's face!"

"Okay Kagome, Youko, jump at the count of one. Five – four…" Yusuke began the countdown, "three – two – one."

Both Kagome and Youko leapt into the well at the shout of one from Yusuke. A blue light outlined with red enveloped Kagome. The usual blue brought her back to the Feudal Era, but the red brought her back in time during the Feudal Era. The same red aura surrounded Youko's gold, bringing him back to Makai – roughly one year ago.

* * *

Kagome blinked her eyes, staring intently into the blue sky of the Feudal Era. With a deep breath, she unceremoniously dropped the yellow bag to the floor with a loud thump. "It worked. It had to have worked. Youko's not here anymore." Nervously, she climbed up the vines hanging from the sides of the well, flipping herself over the well's rim when she reached the opening.

Slowly, almost afraid of the results, Kagome trekked through Inuyasha's Forest and towards Kaede's village. It was strange how she was so sure of herself before – she had known this would work without a doubt, but now that she was actually here, she felt the beginnings of doubt gnawing at her mind.

"Kagome!" the familiar voice of her best friend shouted, drawing her attention away from the ground and towards the source of the voice, nearly snapping her neck within the process.

"S-Sango? It worked!"

"What worked Kagome?"

"The…um, I mean, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome quickly recovered, mentally slapping herself for almost giving away her plan.

"He…um…you see…" trailed Sango, nervously twisting her hands.

"Is taking a bath," finished Miroku, who moved to stand beside Sango.

"Feels like déjà vu." muttered Kagome, an idiot's grin on her lips.

"Um, Kagome, are you feeling okay?" whispered Sango when she noticed her best friend's uncharacteristic grin.

"Yeah, I just need to find Inuyasha and Kikyou before I explain a few things."

"How did you know Lady Kikyou was here?" Miroku asked as Kagome brushed past him with a confused Sango in tow. Shrugging his shoulders, Miroku trailed after the two girls, staring intently at their bottoms.

"Inuyasha," Kagome waved as soon as she spotted the familiar red of the hanyou's fire-rat kimono. "Glad I found you!"

Inuyasha shifted nervously from foot to foot as he tossed an anxious glance towards Kikyou, who visibly tensed at the sight of her reincarnation. Kagome smiled when she noticed Kikyou, who was hidden partially behind Inuyasha. She had a firm grip on her bow, prepared to fight at the slightest indication of hostility from Kagome.

"It's nice to see you here too Kikyou. Welcome to the group."

Sango gasped in horror as Miroku attempted to clean out his ears, afraid he had heard her wrong. Inuyasha's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he fell head first into the dirt.

"Did I say sit by accident?" Kagome asked. As soon as the word 'sit' left her mouth, Inuyasha was sent five feet underground, eliciting a startled gasp from Kikyou. "Whoops got to remember not to say that word again."

"What the heck was that for wench?" Inuyasha demanded when he was finally able to pull himself out of the hole…fifteen minutes later.

"Inuyasha, please…take a seat." Kagome ordered, trying to avoid using the word sit. The hanyou crossed his arms across his chest and upturned his nose, clearly disregarding Kagome's order. "I said take a seat before I decide to send you to the underworld!"

Inuyasha snorted something along the lines of as-if-a-weak-human-like-yourself-can-do-anything-like-that.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome pinned her hanyou friend with an annoyed glare. "I can purify you inside out, Inuyasha." she ground out between clenched teeth. "If you keep me waiting, it means you're keeping him waiting…and while he has patience that can match Lord Sesshoumaru's, I'm sure he wouldn't mind skinning you alive!"

"Let's see him try!" Inuyasha growled, hand on Tetsusaiga.

"Who's him?" Miroku grinned lecherously.

"Did you just refer to Sesshoumaru as lord?" asked Sango, quirking an eyebrow.

"How much patience does he have?" Shippo piped in curiously.

"If you will all be quiet, then I can explain." Kagome sighed, stuffing two fingers into her ears. "Well, I'll explain what I need to." she silently added. "First off, Kikyou will join you and search for the shards. Before any questions, let me continue." she added, holding up her hands when her friends began to protest. "After the Shikon no Tama is completed, which I'm sure you will be able too, I want you guys to come up with a pure wish – and make sure it's out of Inuyasha and Kikyou's reach."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha spat.

"Sit."

**BAM…**

15 minutes later…

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, I'm leaving and I'm pretty sure I'm never coming back."

"Kagome…"

"It's not because of Inuyasha or Kikyou. Actually, if Inuyasha holds out long enough, we might see each other again…maybe."

"Why are you leaving?" wailed Shippo, clinging tightly to Kagome.

"Because I love the idiot…and I'll have to hurry too. He'll bite off my head if I go any slower." she grinned from ear to ear.

"Stop, you've mentioned this he several times. Who is he anyway?" interrupted Sango, pinning her best friend with a look saying she wasn't wiggling out of this explanation.

"He's a silver kitsune…"

"Really?" asked Shippo, eyes twinkling. "Can I meet him? Please!"

"I wasn't aware you had befriended the Northern Lord." murmured Sango. "He, his wife, and his son are the only silver kitsunes alive."

"It's not the Northern Lord," Kagome replied, "and I can't tell you who it is, so please, don't ask. But what you really want to know is his relationship with me, right?" Everyone, save Kikyou, nodded their heads. "He's my…mate…well, not yet."

"WHAT?" shrieked Inuyasha. "Listen here, you aren't running off with some stupid kitsune so you two can make out!"

"Sit, sit, sit, and sit!"

**Bam…bam…crash…clang. **

1 hour later…

"So what your saying is he isn't somewhere here or from your world, but another world that only you can go to?" summarized Sango.

"Yeah, basically…speaking of which, I better go. He's probably more than irritated by now." Kagome dusted herself off before wrapping her arms around Sango in a tight embrace. "I'm going to miss you, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku so much. I wish there was another way so we won't be separated."

Pushing herself away and swiping the tears from her eyes, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the ear and literally dragged him towards the well. Blinking her eyes, Sango quickly followed her best friend with the rest of the gang and Kikyou not far behind. As they neared the well, Kagome finally released Inuyasha, who was cursing loudly while rubbing his abused ear.

"What was that for wench?"

"Inuyasha, scream at me."

"Wh-what?"

"Compare me to Kikyou. Just get me mad!" Kagome sighed, connecting eyes with the hanyou. "I need it to go to Makai." she mentally answered Inuyasha's unspoken inquiry.

"Hell no, you're just trying to find a reason to sit me!"

"No I'm not! Just do something already!"

"No, I'm not falling for it."

"INUYASHA, GET ME MAD ALREADY!"

"I'm not stupid!"

"**DON'T MAKE ME THROTTLE YOU, YOU STUPID HANYOU!**"

"I don't know why she wants Inuyasha to anger her, but I say she's pretty mad already…" Miroku sighed.

"Yeah," agreed Shippo with tearful eyes, "you can always count on Inuyasha to get Kagome mad without even trying."

"I'm not going to!" With that Inuyasha turned up his nose and walked towards Kikyou, who was silently watching the exchange with cold, calculating eyes.

"**SIT, YOU STUPID DOG! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!**" In fury, Kagome stomped to the well, turned around and yelled, "**I LEFT SOME THINGS FOR YOU AT THE BOTTOM OF THE WELL….BYE!**" In a split second, Kagome had flipped over the well.

She desperately tried to maintain her anger, which increased her powers, as she traveled through the well. She grinned when the familiar rip of the time portal greeted her eyes…she had arrived in Makai.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" Kuronue asked, nudging his best friend with his right foot. "You've been sitting here and staring at that well without moving for the last three hours. I'm getting bored."

"She's late," the kitsune responded, nearly causing the bat-youkai to fall off his perch on the tree limb. It was the first word his best friend had uttered since he had came to look for him two hours ago.

"Who's late? I thought you were hunting…at least, that's what you told me. Oh, I get it! You're hunting for women!" Kuronue grinned, licking his lips.

With an easy shove, Youko sent Kuronue pummeling head first into the ground, followed by a satisfactory crack.

"I swear there's something different about you." Kuronue grumbled as he rubbed his bruised head. "You're more…mature." he muttered, disbelief etched in his face. He couldn't believe he just said Youko Kurama was mature…that had to be the biggest joke in all of Makai. "Well, I mean, I can't explain it, but your power increased…a lot within the span of an hour. How did you do that?"

"Hey, someone give me a lift! Youko, are you there?" a female voice shouted, startling Kuronue out of his musings. He watched with startled amazement as his best friend rushed from his perch and leapt into the well. A second later, the kitsune returned to the surface with a female in his arms…a _human_ female.

"Now where did he get a human from?" Kuronue asked himself.

"What took you so long?" the silver kitsune demanded.

"None of your business, we have more important matters. I made this planner." Kagome thrust a thick book into Youko's hand. Kuronue crept up behind his best friend and read the contents as Youko flipped through the pages.

"Travel through well, explain to friends, go to Makai, and mate with arrogant kitsune…" Kuronue read before trailing off. He glanced at Youko to confirm his suspicions.

"Arrogant am I?" he asked before dropping the planner and wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist from behind. He buried his nose into the crook of her neck and closed his eyes. "I believe we should mate right away. After all, your pitifully short human life span won't last you if you want to change history."

"I know; that's why I arranged it to be as soon as possible. I need your life span." Kagome stated in her utmost serious voice, causing Youko to blink. "Just kidding, I'd never play with someone's feeling, even if they are a jerk, just to get a longer life span. If I had wanted that, I would have chased after Sesshoumaru or something."

"Sesshoumaru again!" growled Youko as Kuronue bent down and picked up the planner. "That's all you ever talk about!"

"You're jealous!"

"I am not!"

"You are too."

"Woman, I do not get jealous over petty things like this. I KNOW that dog doesn't stand a chance against me," he whispered before turning Kagome around and gently pressed his lips to hers.

"Arrogant kitsune," was the last thing she muttered before her sentence was drowned out.

"Prune Youko's man-eating garden," Kuronue read to himself under his breath, "Take over Makai, have children…" the bat-youkai blinked before rereading the passage he just read. "Take over Makai?" He turned towards Youko and his human to demand and explanation, only to find them…busy. Kuronue coughed, muttering, "I never knew you were interested in humans, much less serious about mating…what about all those other wom…"

"Oh yes, we better plan for our mating ceremony and then the strategy to take over Makai." Youko quickly interrupted as Kagome tried to regain her breath.

"You're serious about taking over Makai?" Kuronue asked in disbelief.

"Kagome's orders," Youko sighed pitifully before grinning.

"Orders?" repeated the bat-youkai, "When did the all mighty Youko Kurama take orders?"

"What were you saying about all those other women?" Kagome asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Those women Youko…."

"I say we start off with Jiro and then move on to Mukuro, then Raizen." Youko continued, trying to drown out Kuronue's answer.

"Are you digging your own grave?" demanded Kuronue.

"What about those women?" Kagome repeated.

"Well, if we're going to take over Makai, then we better begin now. We only have three hundred years before we have to help Yusuke with the Saint Beasts and the Dark Tournament." Youko smiled nervously.

"I said, what about those women?"

"Can someone explain to me, what the hell is going on?" Kuronue asked.

"It all started," Youko quickly began as he led his best friend back towards his castle.

"If you don't explain now, I'm going to go back and mate with Sesshoumaru if it is the last thing I do!" Kagome threatened, knowing Sesshoumaru was one of Youko's worst childhood enemies. She wasn't given a chance to elaborate on her threat before she was tossed over Youko's shoulder, kicking and screaming, and taken towards his castle.

"I'll explain when we get the castle." Youko promised his best friend.

"YOUKO KURAMA, PUT ME DOWN!" Kagome screamed, shaking the whole forest with her voice. "I'LL PURIFY YOU TO HELL!"

Everyone could tell Kagome and Youko were going to be the happiest and most loving of couples…

* * *

END!

_Those of you who wanted an excuse, here it is…from least important to most._

1. I was lazy.

2. I found lots of good Chinese soap operas.

3. I was busy with homework and stuff.

4. Lack of inspiration – I need well-written Kagome and Kurama or Youko stories that capture my attention to inspire me.

5. I'm extremely infatuated with the Kagome and Sesshoumaru pairing – I found so many good stories that they're really inspiring me. ;)

**Author's note: **_Well, it's the end of the story – about time, it's been over a year – but, I can make an epilogue. Do you guys want one? If not, I can just leave it here, because I like this ending too. :)_


End file.
